


Игры с числами

by Fran



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM Scene, Drama, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>по заявке:</b> <i>Дорогой сибил!Санта, поменяйте мне, пожалуйста, местами Чхве и Гинозу. Пусть товарищ Цой будет рядовым сотрудником бюро, а Гиноза - великим программистом на службе разрушения общества. Характеры оставьте, пожалуйста, как есть, только Гинозе досыпьте виликих программистских умений <s>и верности идеям чучхе</s>. Пейринги-рейтинги исключительно на ваше усмотрение, не откажусь ни от п!малины, ни от миндаля по разные стороны баррикад, ни от краснокочанной.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/gifts).



> написано на Сибил!Санту для Айзавы  
> 

_– Я родился на ферме в округе Олстер. Семнадцати лет я убежал из дому. И на Запад-то я попал случайно. Шел я по дороге с узелком в руках, хотел попасть в Нью-Йорк. Думал, попаду туда и начну деньги загребать. Мне всегда казалось, что я для этого и родился. Дошел я до перекрестка и не знаю, куда мне идти. С полчаса я раздумывал, как мне быть, потом повернул налево. К вечеру я нагнал циркачей-ковбоев и с ними двинулся на Запад. Я часто думаю, что было бы со мной, если бы я выбрал другую дорогу._

_– По-моему, было бы то же самое, – философски ответил Боб Тидбол._

 _О. Генри, "Дороги, которые мы выбираем"_

Гиноза стоял лицом к затопленным причалам, глотал холодный воздух и делал вид, что проверяет почту. Город дышал в спину, отовсюду слышны были оживленные голоса, флаги хлопали, словно крылья птиц, и взвивался пронзительный детский смех или плач. Влажный ветер доносил обрывки музыки и тошнотворный запах жареных на открытом огне креветок.

Он собрался с духом, развернулся и неуверенно ступил на тротуар. Его тут же подхватило людским потоком, увлекая вперед. Он сразу увидел свою цель – облепленный ярмарочными палатками и лавками павильон. Бесцветно-серое под низким январским небом, приземистое сооружение выглядело пристанищем бездомного сброда. Никаких следов уличных сканеров, разумеется; не было видно даже обслуживающего персонала и, тем более, представителей органов правопорядка. Толпа, шумная, зловонная, как воды залива, стекалась к тесному и, кажется, единственному входу, который одновременно служил выходом – вопиющее нарушение правил пожарной безопасности.

Он кое-как убрал смартфон, придержал воротник наглухо застегнутого пальто. Толпа вынесла его к дверям, помяла и втолкнула в торговый зал, битком набитый людьми и книгами. 

Книги были всюду – тускло-коричневые, с пожелтелыми обрезами и рваными корешками или едва порченые временем, они высились шаткими стопками на столах, самодельных стеллажах и просто на полу. Разбухшие фолианты и заботливо укрытые полиэтиленом собрания, подшивки газет, брошюры, даже рукописи – рассыпающиеся, на вид ломкие, как сухие осенние листья. Настоящие пирамиды журналов с комиксами. 

Пахло пылью, лежалой бумагой и нечистыми тряпками. Сквозь мгновенно запотевшие стекла безликие продавцы, освещенные галогенными лампами, казались зловещими уродцами. Задрав подбородок и опустив ресницы, стиснутый со всех сторон, Гиноза неуклюжей пингвиньей походкой продвигался вглубь книжных развалов. В глазах рябило от разноязыких названий, известных и неизвестных имен, от гомона и духоты сразу разболелась голова. Он поправил очки на взмокшей переносице, бросил взгляд на часы и протиснулся к первому же столику, возле которого было свободнее.

Торговка, совсем юная особа в школьной форме, монотонно перечислила, не отрываясь от раскрытой книги:

– Научно-популярная литература, периодика, манга, сто пятьдесят тысяч любой экземпляр.

Гиноза поджал губы, оценивая предлагаемый ассортимент, довольно скудный – журналы, сомнительной чистоты карманные томики стихов в мягких обложках, несколько бумажных календарей. Разложенные веером волнистые от влаги открытки и одинокий кляссер в новенькой кожаной обложке. 

Досадуя и злясь на себя, он вытащил смартфон и попытался активировать, не снимая перчаток, записную книжку. Перевел взгляд, чувствуя, что краснеет. Школьница выпрямилась, неохотно поднимая глаза от страницы. Потупилась, захлопнула книгу и проворковала, прижимая ее к груди обеими руками:

– Могу я чем-нибудь помочь господину? 

Гиноза сощурился и вскинул костяшками сползающие очки.

– Сколько стоит ваша книга? Эта, – для верности указал он трясущимся пальцем и через силу улыбнулся.

Спустя минуту он пробирался к выходу, прижимая бумажный пакет локтем. Не стоило держать покупку на виду, но было слишком тесно. Поток вынес его наружу. Студеный воздух хлестнул по лицу, пробрался за шиворот. Гиноза смахнул липнувшие к щекам волосы и ослабил узел шарфа. Толпа быстро редела, порывы ветра рвали из рук прохожих зонты, бросали в лицо мерзлую морось. Небо словно сдвинулось ниже, башня Нона тонула в густой и белой, как молоко, пелене, и казалась обезглавленной. Он засмотрелся, придерживая очки, и вдруг услышал свое имя. В спину как будто впивался чей-то неотрывный взгляд. Гиноза ускорил шаг; расстегивая верхние пуговицы, не выдержал – обернулся на ходу и запнулся с наполовину спрятанным за пазуху пакетом.

Когами совсем не изменился – все та же возмутительно небрежная прическа и незабытое, притягательное сочетание жестких черт и мягкого взгляда. В углу рта дымилась сигарета. Он улыбнулся, вскинул раскрытую ладонь; Гиноза с упавшим сердцем отвернулся и с размаху врезался в кого-то. Внутренне содрогаясь от ужаса и стыда, дернулся в сторону, забыв про извинения, но его удержали за локоть. Гиноза поднял взгляд и снял мутные перекошенные очки, крепко зажал их в кулаке.

– Попался, – довольно ухмыльнулся Чхве.

Гиноза молчал, задыхаясь от злости, бессильной и такой отчаянной, что подступали слезы. Чхве смотрел на него слегка озадаченно, потом огляделся и потянул за собой. Гиноза не сопротивлялся, шмыгая замерзшим носом. Сердце дергалось и ныло, затылок сверлил взгляд, настолько острый, что хотелось пригладить волосы; потом все исчезло. Высвободив локоть, Гиноза убрал очки в карман и оглянулся: Когами у входа в торговый зал уже не было.

 

Набережная была пуста, непогода разогнала даже одиноких бегунов и собачников. Облюбовав более-менее целую скамейку, Чхве смахнул мусор и снежную крупу и вольготно уселся, раскинув руки по спинке. Кивнул на место рядом с собой. Гиноза сел на самый краешек, неловко сжимая пакет обеими руками.

– Что купил? – поинтересовался Чхве.

– Не твое дело. 

Гиноза сунул пакет под мышку. Он уже успокоился и злился теперь на себя за недавний приступ паники. Чхве хмыкнул, ловко выдернул из пакета книгу и шлепнул себе на колено. Открыл одной рукой, перелистнул страницы. Гиноза стискивал зубы, продолжая смотреть прямо перед собой. Ветер усиливался, чайки падали в мутные взъерошенные волны и тяжело взмывали в пасмурное небо.

Чхве присвистнул.

– Подарок, – безошибочно определил он. – И как ее зовут? Искин-2113? Только не говори, что завел настоящую подружку, придется отдать засранцу Кагари заработок за следующий месяц. Тебе ведь не тридцатник стукнул?

Гиноза отобрал книгу, затолкал в надорванный пакет и спрятал за пазухой. Пальцы не слушались. Он бросил застегиваться и туго затянул шарф. 

– Пошло-поехало… Не психуй, – Чхве подался вперед и панибратски сгреб за плечо. – Ты что, обиделся? 

Гиноза дернулся, сбросив руку. Чхве с фыркающим смешком снова развалился на скамье.

– Мне двадцать восемь.

– С прошедшим. Ты бы хоть в свой день рождения на звонки отвечал.

– Как он? – отрывисто задал Гиноза свой обычный вопрос и глянул исподлобья. Чхве придерживал длинную мокрую челку, открывая улыбающееся лицо. Его неподвижные мерцающие глаза казались горячими и на холодном ветру напоминали, совсем как в детстве, огонь за решеткой крематория.

– Фантомные боли, бессонница, все как обычно. Рисует. Нашел общий язык с нашей новенькой инспекторшей, бедовая девчушка, ей бы еще стрелять научиться... Насчет выпивки у меня все под контролем, – предупреждая следующий вопрос, подытожил он и сходу включил режим заботливого дядюшки: – У тебя как дела? Жениться не надумал? 

Гиноза нахохлился и засунул руки в карманы.

– У меня много работы.

– Так и загнешься от своей работы, не оставив наследника. Девственником.

Гиноза только глаза закатил. Нарочито грубая простота, фамильярность и особенно снисходительно-покровительственный тон – все это в Чхве бесило, сколько он себя помнил, но странным образом успокаивало. Может быть, поэтому он и не прекращал эти отношения, даже приучил себя к ответному демонстративному "тыканью" – исключительно ради того, чтобы выказывать свое неуважение. 

По-настоящему близких людей, которые заслуживали его искреннего обращения, было двое, и Чхве в их число не входил. С одним Гиноза прекратил общение восемь лет назад, перейти с уважительного "вы" на дружеское "ты" со вторым пока не решался. 

– На звонки не отвечаешь, домой к себе не зовешь, – продолжал перечислять Чхве.

– Тебе прекрасно известно, где меня искать.

– У меня разговор не для ваших коммуфилдов… Держи-ка.

Гиноза глянул без интереса и похолодел. Мелкий снег шуршал по форменной куртке Чхве и таял, не долетая до его протянутой руки.

– Под мою личную ответственность. Бери-бери, не бойся. 

Гиноза стянул перчатку и негнущимися пальцами взял карту памяти, запаянную в водонепроницаемую пленку, перевернул надписью вверх.

– Джонни-мнемоник, – не дождавшись реакции, многозначительно зачел Чхве. Гиноза нашел в себе силы кивнуть. Чхве тут же перешел к делу, с ленцой растягивая слова – как всегда, если речь шла о чем-то серьезном. – Вот эта ерундовина поломала систему безопасности приличного уровня. Нужна любая информация о взломщике, все, что нароешь. Сион говорит, наш любитель Гибсона использует мутные прокси-сервера, наверняка прячется в каком-нибудь подполье, как крыса. Да что я тебе рассказываю? Ты ведь знаешь вашу братию лучше всех. Особенности, почерк... Не мне тебя учить. Слыхал о заварушке в Экзосете месяц назад? 

Гиноза увидел, словно наяву, выведенный на монитор прокуренный зал. Беснующиеся, как в пляске святого Витта, карнавальные монстры, ядовитый кислотный дым, девицы у барной стойки, с испитыми лицами и мертвыми старушечьими глазами.

– Сион считает – его же рук дело. В клуб сходил бы, кстати, там живые дамочки попадаются. Если не присматриваться. 

Чхве заржал. Гиноза держал карту двумя пальцами и боролся с тошнотой. Его разбирал истерический смех и опять душили слезы. Программа и вправду была несложной – "на одну кружку": он писал код играючи между делом, сделав перерыв в работе, чтобы выпить кофе.

– Взломом промышляет Чеширский Кот, – пробубнил он простуженно первое, что пришло в голову.

– Неа, – протянул Чхве. – Кот работает только с голограммами, а наш Джонни и фабричного дрона взломал, и хакнул не меньше двух десятков аватаров.

Тридцать восемь, уточнил про себя Гиноза и осторожно предположил:

– Значит, ваш Джонни работает не один.

Чхве теребил серьгу, раздумчиво глядя на волны, облизывающие стены полузатопленных домов. 

– Мидо Масатаке, – бросил он небрежно. – Помнишь такого?

Гиноза помедлил и кивнул. 

– Его сообщник. Покойничек, – припечатал Чхве с удовольствием. – Большего сказать не могу, тебе ни к чему. Ко совсем сдвинулся, носится со своими идеями, одна другой краше, всю душу вынул. То тебя ему найди, то в Токородзаву его вези. Вывез вот, пусть проветрит мозги. – Он помолчал и скупо улыбнулся. – Позвонил бы ты ему, в самом деле. Ко только из больничного блока, два огнестрельных ранения – тысячу лет таких не видал… Не сомневается, что это связано с тем делом Сасаямы, помнишь?

– Меня это не касается, – выговорил Гиноза непослушными губами. 

– Я к тому, что ты не геройствуй, Нобучика. Не лезь, куда не просят. Когами редко ошибается.

– За своим паспортом следи, – слабо огрызнулся Гиноза. 

Чхве рассмеялся.

– Насчет меня можешь не беспокоиться. За старика тем более, – добавил он, посерьезнев, и завел старую шарманку о долге и чести. 

Гиноза медленно стер со щек талую воду, сунул карту в карман, надел перчатку. Облокотился на колени, переплел пальцы и опустил голову. Он не слушал; заверения в готовности "отдать за старика жизнь" обрыдли еще со времен учебы в академии, когда Чхве вламывался к нему в комнату без предупреждения, сграбастывал за грудки и в своей неповторимой манере по-собачьи обнюхивал "на предмет злоупотребления алкоголем и наркотой". Иногда Гиноза его по-настоящему ненавидел.

– Подбросить тебя? – мирно спросил Чхве. – Ко наверняка закончил маяться херней, можем перекусить вместе, заодно расскажет тебе, что хотел. Здесь рядом неплохое местечко, стейки делают – от настоящих не отличишь, если засранец Кагари не врет.

Гиноза отрицательно покачал головой, глядя себе под ноги.

Чхве хлопнул его плечу и поднялся. 

– Как знаешь. Диск смотри не посей, на днях заскочу к тебе, вернешь.

Гиноза покивал его блестящим от воды армейским ботинкам.

Чхве постоял еще немного, переговариваясь с наручным коммуникатором, словно ждал, что Гиноза передумает. Наконец попрощался и ушел.

Гиноза отвел завесившие лицо волосы и вытер запястьем нос, потом сообразил достать платок. Он совсем продрог и почти жалел, что отклонил предложение, явно искреннее, но испытывал облегчение. Увидеть Когами снова было выше его сил. О его просьбе он малодушно старался не думать. 

В конце концов, решил Гиноза, все могло закончиться куда хуже. Он мог не найти книгу так быстро и столкнуться с Ко в торговом зале, или сегодняшняя смена БОБ могла оказаться другой, и тогда встречи с отцом точно было не избежать, учитывая его вечное везение. Он высморкался, спрятал платок и побрел, спотыкаясь и оскальзываясь, к стоянке такси.

***

– Господина ожидают в гостиной, – открыв дверь, прохладным голосом доложила Кейс и деактивировалась.

Гиноза снял перчатки, прислушался к тишине. Торопливо проскользнул в гостевой туалет, помочился, вздрагивая от удовольствия, и заперся в ванной комнате. Неловкими пальцами развязывая шарф, привалился к двери. Под зажмуренными веками стоял образ Когами, преследовавший всю обратную дорогу. 

"Сенгудзи отстреливал не дронов – и не собак, Гино, не переживай; он охотился на людей".

Он с усилием стряхнул оцепенение, пустил в умывальник воду. В зеркале маячило бледное лицо с впалыми щеками, глаза сухо горели за влажной спутанной челкой. Избегая смотреть на себя, Гиноза скинул тяжелое волглое пальто, дважды вымыл руки, аккуратно причесался, протер и надел очки. Хотелось принять горячий душ, смыть липкое ощущение грязного города и толпы, но он заранее решил отдать подарок сразу, как вернется. Он бесцельно перебрал баночки на полке, жалея, что оставил сканер в спальне, нашел таблетки для подавления стресса. Подержал и сунул на место, захлопнул дверцу шкафчика. 

Выпутал из бумажных раскисших обрывков подарок.

Книга стоила всех заплаченных денег, чудом не забытых во время приготовлений к поездке в город. По-настоящему старинная, издана едва ли не в позапрошлом столетии, но в хорошем состоянии и замечательно, насколько Гиноза был способен оценить, иллюстрирована. Ее портила расплывшаяся чернильная надпись над фронтисписом: "ученику от благодарного учителя". Гиноза сообразил, что надо было озаботиться какой-нибудь упаковкой, и совсем пал духом. Он на всякий случай подышал в ладонь, глубоко вздохнул и вышел из ванной, пряча книгу за спиной. 

Заранее хмурясь, он раскрыл двери гостиной и с облегчением увидел, что Макисима спит в кресле у камина, – очевидно, задремал, пока читал. Его сегодняшняя книга выпала из свесившейся руки и лежала на ковре раскрытая, обложкой кверху. Возле босых ног разлегся Дайм; заслышав хозяина, пес вяло застучал хвостом, не поднимая головы. 

Гиноза прикрыл двери за собой, подкрался на цыпочках и разобрал, изогнув шею, короткое заглавие, написанное на английском языке. Автор оказался знакомым – одно из имен в бесконечной череде писателей, чьи книги он тайком прилежно скачивал и до которых никогда не доходили руки. Макисима читал даже за едой, и почти каждый вечер Гиноза открывал свою библиотеку, чтобы пополнить коллекцию. Бесконечный список завершал файл с сотнями цитат, в разное время опознанных Кейс. Большую часть Гиноза выучил наизусть, когда писал для Макисимы в подарок простенькую игрушку. Смысл ее прохождения заключался не в угадывании автора цитаты или названия источника, а в обмене логически подобранными ответами с виртуальным собеседником, – Гиноза, не придумав ничего лучше, дал ему имя "Энджи". Игра Макисиме быстро наскучила, но понравилась; Гиноза оставался немым зрителем – в отличие от своего тезки, на роль собеседника он не годился. Он не видел в играх со словами ничего странного или смешного и даже считал своеобразной зарядкой для ума и памяти, пусть и небезопасной для чистоты оттенка. Но всякий раз выходил из себя, рано или поздно попадая впросак, не сумев отличить цитату от собственных мыслей Макисимы, принимавших порой самые причудливые направления, воссоздать которые было не по силам даже Кейс. Макисима вплетал всё новые чужие фразы в свою речь, увлеченно спорил вслух и даже над чем-то сам с собой смеялся. В такие моменты Гинозе казалось, что смеются над ним.

Он перечитал название, хотя запомнил сразу, по привычке перевел – _0001, 1001, 1000, 0100_ и застыл в унылой нерешительности. Уйти он не мог, будить не посмел бы. Он смотрел с болезненным вниманием на профиль Макисимы, освещенный огнем из камина. Оранжевые сполохи ложились на спокойное лицо, смягчали черты, делали его нежнее и проще. 

Неотвязчивый образ Когами снова возник перед глазами, отчетливый, как голограмма. Приподняв очки, Гиноза надавил пальцами на веки, расслабил плечи, сдаваясь тоскливому отчаянию. Что-то внутри него будто сломалось сегодня; он не раз воображал эту случайную встречу, но оказался к ней не готов и был раздавлен собственной реакцией. 

Он понял, что потерял счет времени, когда устала заведенная за спину рука с книгой, с нечаянным вздохом открыл глаза и дернулся всем телом. 

– Ты гулял без собаки, – ясным голосом заметил Макисима. Его правая щека раскраснелась из-за близости к каминной решетке. 

Гиноза неосознанно качнулся к его кисти, протянутой как для поцелуя. 

Дайм тихо зарычал во сне.

– Место, – сдавленно скомандовал ему Гиноза. Дайм насторожил уши и открыл один глаз, встречая разгневанный хозяйский взгляд. Неохотно поднялся и поплелся, подволакивая лапы, к дверям. Гиноза дождался, когда пес простучит по коридору когтями и плюхнется на коврик, подошел и закрыл обе створки на механический замок. Глубоко вздохнул, приводя в порядок дыхание, и вернулся к креслу.

Макисима следил за ним, опустив ресницы. Из-за неестественно неподвижной позы и волос, позолоченных огнем, он как никогда напоминал дроида-стюарда из рекламы местных авиалиний "Скаймарк Эйрлайнз". 

Он выжидающе улыбался.

Гиноза долго поправлял очки, охватив пальцами оправу.

– Я не гулял. Я… гм… в некотором роде… вот. 

Положив книгу на колени, он отступил на шаг. 

Тонкие брови Макисимы вздрогнули. Он провел по обложке, словно слепец по чьему-то лицу.

– Где ты достал ее? – спросил он тихо.

– На ярмарке.

Гиноза покрутил шеей, оттянул пальцем ворот водолазки. Кожа зудела, он весь взмок от напряжения и нервного возбуждения. Не зная, куда девать руки, сунул в карманы брюк, потом подобрал с пола забытую книгу и бросил на журнальный столик. Макисима не обращал на него внимания, поглощенный созерцанием подарка, который пока даже не открыл.

– Можно брести в поисках утраченного времени по самым хрупким следочкам, как Мальчик с Пальчик по лесной тропинке, но у вас не получится специально сбить с пути время обретенное, – неожиданно заговорил он с той особой интонацией, с которой обычно зачитывал вслух полюбившиеся отрывки. Гиноза весь обратился в слух. – Мальчик с Пальчик возвращается как штык, с этим ничего не поделаешь. Не существует технологии забвения, в этом смысле мы все еще ждем от природы случайных милостей.

Макисима посмотрел на него с вопросом в слегка оживших глазах.

– Каких милостей? – машинально спросил Гиноза.

– Мозговых кровоизлияний, амнезии, хирургии и что там еще может стрястись… Ну, скажем: путешествия, пьянство, лечение сном. Самоубийство.

– Рад, что угодил, – помолчав, сухо сказал Гиноза.

Макисима рассмеялся и сказал своим обычным голосом:

– Ты действительно угодил мне, Гино. Не расстраивайся.

– С чего вы взяли, что я расстраиваюсь, – пробормотал Гиноза, покосился на дверь и замялся.

Макисима смотрел на него немигающим взглядом и молчал. 

– Я не успел принять душ, – запинаясь, попытался объясниться Гиноза.

– Душ подождет, – сказал Макисима, не меняя позы. 

Голос был негромким и ровным, но во рту пересохло, а взмокшие под одеждой плечи непроизвольно передернулись от зябких мурашек. 

Переставляя ноги как сомнамбула, Гиноза подошел к нему. Не дожидаясь разрешения, встал на колени. Макисима перевел задумчивый взгляд на просвет между неплотно задернутыми гардинами.

– Опять снег.

– Да. То есть… уже нет. Растаял.

– Жаль, – вздохнул Макисима и улегся на спинку кресла щекой. Расстегивая снизу вверх одну за другой пуговицы выправленной рубашки, огладил напоследок книгу и переложил ее на стол. Гиноза разомкнул ремень, застежку на его легких брюках, потянул вниз молнию. Макисима приподнялся, позволяя спустить одежду с бедер.

– Руки, – напомнил он мягко.

Гиноза с замирающим сердцем убрал руки за спину и для надежности переплел пальцы.

– Мясо хочет мяса, – опуская твердую ладонь ему на затылок, насмешливо сказал Макисима. 

На этот раз он узнал цитату и от неожиданности едва не подавился. Макисима недовольно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но Гиноза уже справился с собой, расслабил горло и ровно задышал носом, отдаваясь незамысловатому и старому, как мир, процессу. 

В этом не было никакой премудрости – потянуть-отпустить, вобрать и впустить глубже, обвести по кругу, надавить языком там и потрогать здесь. Его действия были отработаны и неотличимы от выверенных движений запрограммированного дрона или стандартного обслуживающего персонала виртуальных борделей. 

Тишина погруженной в полумрак гостиной, потрескивание пламени и снежный свет за окнами пропали; остались непристойные влажные звуки и собственное слабое возбуждение. Редкие солоноватые капельки смешивались с теплой слюной, ее набегало все больше, и Гиноза сглатывал, хладнокровно подавляя непроизвольные спазмы прежде, чем его брезгливость могла быть замечена. Макисима по обыкновению молчал и не выказывал своего удовольствия или одобрения ни стоном, ни случайным возгласом, но его дыхание ощутимо затруднялось, а бедра коротко подрагивали навстречу. 

Гинозе еще ни разу не удалось довести его до оргазма таким способом и, тем более, кончить самому, однако Макисиму это ничуть не беспокоило. Он не любил лишних прикосновений и будто бы наслаждался самим фактом происходящего, пользуясь возможностью забирать то, что ему отдавали почти против воли. Его неплотно сжатые в кулак пальцы проезжались до самых мокрых напряженных губ, контролируя глубину проникновения, оттягивали тонкую бархатисто-нежную кожу, ласкали с томной ленью и снова направляли вперед и вверх, двигаясь в плавном медитативном темпе. Свободной рукой он перебирал волосы, захватывал длинные пряди, открывая лицо. Он никогда не раздевал Гинозу, не снимал с него очки, и если те сползали, отпускал челку и заботливо возвращал их на место одним и тем же точным движением. 

Гиноза отрешенно и размеренно двигал головой, стараясь работать губами и языком как можно тише. Мучительное напряжение истаивало, сменялось приятной легкостью и пустотой. Он привычно расслабился и ни о чем не думал. Под сомкнутыми веками сами собой возникали и пропадали образы, бледные вспышки воспоминаний о холодном зимнем утре: смеющийся Чхве, корявые книжные обложки, грязь под ногами, выхваченный взглядом кусочек чистого неба, падающая в воду чайка. Лучистые серые глаза, нежный рот округляется, выдыхая дым. 

Он сбился с ритма и не сразу сообразил, что Макисима стонет. Пальцы вздрагивали в волосах. Он вскинул взгляд, осторожно восстанавливая прежний темп: Макисима полулежал в кресле, закрыв глаза и беспомощно изогнув шею, его приоткрытые губы влажно блестели и кривились, как от боли. Гиноза разобрал тихое, как выдох, "не останавливайся" и опустил веки.

 _Не останавливайся_ , – сказал воображаемый Когами, и Гиноза расцепил затекшие руки, огладил расставленные ноги, повел ладони вверх. Мускулы твердели от осторожных прикосновений, и прерывистое дыхание над головой становилось громче, пока он брал сильнее, глубже и медленно вел ладони дальше, чувствуя ток крови под согретой кожей, пока ласкал, осмелев, ягодицы, сжимая и расслабляя пальцы в такт своему жадно сосущему рту.

Он видел запущенную в густые волосы руку с тяжелым браслетом, чувствовал запах сигаретного дыма и туалетной воды – той же, что стояла на полке в его ванной. Слышал голос, мечтательный и необидно насмешливый; он до сих пор хранил все голосовые сообщения, зашифрованные и запрятанные как будто от себя самого. Образы сменяли друг друга: короткие видения, отпущенные фантазии о том, чего никогда не было и не будет. Собственные голые плечи в крепком захвате, твердые гладкие мускулы перекатываются под его ладонью. Язык, плавно скользящий по языку, первое соприкосновение губ. Тяжесть и тепло другого тела. Движения навстречу, жесткие и ласковые. Мягкие и властные. 

Гиноза глухо закашлялся, но не отпустил закаменевшие бедра; он торопливо глотал, собирал губами и слизывал тягучую и скользкую соленую влагу с чужих пальцев и напряженного живота. Макисима еще всхлипывал, его тело неконтролируемо сотрясалось, словно прошитое очередью из автоматического оружия. Он беспорядочно трогал лицо, зацепил очки, те упали. Гиноза уронил голову, прижался лбом к влажной коже, хватая ртом тяжелый пряный воздух. Низ живота подвело сладко тянущей судорогой; он едва успел опустить руку, расстегнуть тугие пуговицы, вытащить. Крупно вздрагивая, зажмурился, прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать.

– Как его зовут? – спросил Макисима, когда сумел отдышаться.

В повисшем тягостном молчании неожиданно громко за дверью чихнул Дайм.

Гиноза хрипло и неровно, не поднимая головы, рассмеялся.


	2. Chapter 2

Оттащив в сторону контейнер с бракованными шлемами, Гиноза выдвинул нижний ящик, выгреб диски, негодные карты памяти, связки проводов и старую сенсорную перчатку. Вынул дно и достал из потайного отделения серый холщовый сверток. Размотал клейкую ленту.

Ругер – ладный, блестящий, как игрушка – удобно лег в ладонь.

Он прицелился в окно, придерживая руку левой ладонью, нахмурился и положил оружие на стол. Следом на подстеленную пленку легли кобура, обойма, захват, протирка, отвертка, матрица для обжима и сложенные вчетверо длинные кусочки холстины. Он нащупал укатившуюся к стенке бутылочку с веретенкой. Закрыл ящик, придвинул стул, сел с выпрямленной спиной на самый край. Достал платок и снял очки, чтобы сначала протереть линзы и заодно успокоить руки.

Часы в доме начали отбивать полдень. Гиноза сосчитал удары, напряженно глядя вверх. Было слышно, как гудит пылесосом Кейс. Он надел очки, аккуратно подкатал рукава свитера и приступил к работе.

Порядок действий был отработан до автоматизма. В прошлый раз он смог полностью разобрать и собрать револьвер с закрытыми глазами. Не то чтобы проверял нарочно, просто поймал себя посреди работы на разглядывании сада за узким подвальным окном: лепестки сливы, плавно облетающей на мокрые камни, голые ветки, унизанные дрожащими каплями, темно-розовые чашечки камелий и ранние зимние первоцветы. Оружие было в неплохом состоянии, никаких следов ржавчины или неисправностей, отлично пристреляно, но раз в месяц он все равно производил полную разборку, внимательно исследовал каждую деталь, покрывал тончайшим слоем масла и тщательно протирал. Возня с револьвером успокаивала не хуже работы в саду. Мысли текли ленивым ручейком, и болезненное скрученное, как острая пружина, напряжение отпускало.

Пострелять он решился всего один раз – здесь же, в подвале, где хранились вина и продуктовые запасы. Кейс доложила, что слышно его было на всю префектуру, Дайм весь день просидел в конуре, которую терпеть не мог. Всего и оставалось, что тренироваться выхватывать оружие, наводить на воображаемые цели да менять обоймы на скорость.

Стрелял Гиноза неплохо, чем теперь почти гордился. Десять лет назад ему хотелось утопить этот ругер в горной речке. "Спусковой крючок, Нобучика, это не член. Его не надо дергать, его не надо гладить, его не надо дрочить. Его надо просто нажимать!" Когами шлепал себя по коленям и хохотал так, что птицы замолкали. Стояла поздняя весна, сакура уже отцвела, и жарко было совсем по-летнему. Гиноза весь взмок под тесным козырьком, натиравшим лоб, и этими огромными защитными очками – солнце в них так и слепило, они казались страшно пыльными, грязными, а потом под них забрался майский жук и Гиноза чуть не подстрелил самого Чхве. 

В тот день со стрельбой из револьвера ничего не получилось у них обоих. Гиноза все делал правильно, стрелял вдумчиво, подолгу целясь, но после каждого выстрела расстраивался еще больше. Когами беспечно высадил все пять пуль в "молоко" и только посмеялся над собой. Взбудораженный, с горящими глазами, он нес ерунду вроде тех излюбленных фразочек Чхве из доисторических фильмов, попытался залихватским жестом откинуть барабан (и получил от Чхве подзатыльник) и вообще раздражал. Он и так раздражал большую часть времени, а тут взбесил до такой степени, что Гиноза решился выучиться стрельбе во что бы то ни стало. Не кому-то назло, разумеется, а исключительно для себя. Чхве не спорил, улыбался и загадочно мерцал прожигающими глазами. Вот кто действительно умел стрелять. Гиноза не сомневался, что в искусственные глаза встроен самонаводящийся прицел. 

Сначала все оставалось забавой. Они приезжали на тренировки каждые выходные сюда же, к излучине грохочущей реки неподалеку от дома родителей Чхве в Нагаторо весь его вынужденный отпуск. Когами потерял к оружию интерес, захваченный новой глупой идеей: теперь он хотел научиться драться. Хромающий Чхве гонял обоих с откровенным наслаждением, и домой они возвращались измученные, как настоящие солдаты с какого-нибудь военного полигона. Устраивали спарринг: вооруженный разряженным ругером Гиноза против Когами с его мускулатурой, на которую и так смотреть было больно. Чхве объяснял ему, чем револьвер хорош в ближнем бою, показывал пару приемов, устраивал негнущуюся ногу повыше в тенечке и посмеивался, пока Гиноза пытался достать своим жалким "пах! пах!" голого по пояс соперника, скользкого от пота и неотвратимого, как змея в броске. 

После выздоровления Чхве оформил пропуск в учебный квалификационный центр и занимался с ними после конца смены по полтора часа трижды в неделю. Тренировались в свободных залах, Когами с азартом перебирал стили, всерьез увлекся английским боксом – даже повесил у себя боксерскую грушу, сделанную на заказ, и остановился на любимом боевом искусстве Чхве, больше напоминавшем танец. Ничего общего с грациозностью и красотой кендо, разумеется, грубый примитив, но что-то во всем этом было такое... После академии Ко мечтал попасть в БОБ и не сомневался, что Гиноза мечтает о том же. Гиноза ни о чем не мечтал, это было решать "Сивилле". Он стрелял в учебном тире, воображал несуществующего врага на месте безликого силуэта и не отвлекался на танцующих друг против друга Когами и Чхве. К концу осени он попадал в сигаретную пачку с пятидесяти метров, собирал револьвер почти так же быстро, как разбирал, кроме стрельбы по неподвижной цели овладел навыками инстинктивной стрельбы, ночной, "на слух" и "вслепую" и не позволял Когами выбить оружие, легко меняя руку. 

И был беспомощно, отчаянно влюблен, как это бывает в неполные восемнадцать лет – безответно и, разумеется, на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

В день его восемнадцатилетия Чхве разрешил забрать отцовский ругер, снабдил коробкой с обоймами и набором по уходу. Гиноза убрал куда-то увесистый пакет и забыл о нем до самого выпуска. Его тон мутнел, коэффициент преступности рос от семестра к семестру. Он с головой ушел в учебу. Ко переживал, как за себя, проводил с ним все свободное время и ничего не замечал. Тренировки он не забрасывал, но теперь увлекся чтением и приходил в чужую комнату, как к себе домой – разувался, не отрываясь от очередной книжки, всегда бумажной, и устраивался на полу рядом с его диваном. Гиноза зубрил до поздней ночи, Когами тихо перелистывал страницы, запустив пальцы в свои вечно взлохмаченные волосы, иногда поднимал взгляд, улыбался виноватой улыбкой, от которой падало сердце, и спрашивал, как он. Гиноза хмуро требовал не мешать и отгораживался планшетом. Ему было страшно. Он как будто видел кошмар наяву, тонул у всех на глазах, и никому не приходило в голову протянуть ему руку. 

Сеть оставалась местом, куда можно было сбегать от себя самого – даже оттенок на время становился чище. Там никому ни до кого не было дела. Он бродил бесцельно по сообществам до утра и когда снимал шлем, будто бы возвращался в прежний мир, в котором не было ни огнестрельного оружия, ни Когами с его незамутненной душой, ни неизбежной расплаты за латентность в крови. 

Профессор Сайга, на чьи закрытые лекции Гинозу затянул Ко перед самым выпуском в неуклюжих попытках избавить от "зависимости", говорил о пассионариях – людях нового склада в популяции, которые ломают сложившийся уклад жизни, из-за чего вступают в конфликт с обществом. Он рассуждал о том, что иногда в социуме появляется личность, отличающаяся от обычных граждан системой ценностей и уникальностью воззрения, способная совершать поступки, которые в итоге выводят человечество на новый уровень, и что Система "Сивилла" лишает современное общество самой возможности появления такой личности, отчасти взяв эту функцию на себя. Гиноза ушел тогда почти сразу, но запомнил все, что успел услышать, и тогда же, впервые в жизни, сделал осознанный выбор.

Он сдал тесты на профессиональную пригодность и настолько извелся, что ждал решения своей будущей судьбы уже без особого волнения, так же равнодушно просмотрел список направлений. Среди приглашений от ветеринарных клиник и множества фирм, занимавшихся дизайном ландшафта ботанических садов и городских парков, было единственное письмо из правительственной организации – отдела Министерства здравоохранения и социального обеспечения по развитию виртуального спорта. Он принял приглашение и записался на курс переподготовки.

Когами он вычеркнул из своей жизни прежде, чем тот поступил на квалификационные курсы Бюро общественной безопасности. Ко, отец, Чхве – все они в разное время его предавали, но теперь Гиноза открывал для себя совершенно иной мир, в котором не было места предательству и двойным толкованиям, понятный и логичный, как "да" и "нет", как "ноль" и "единица". Миром правили информационные технологии, и Гиноза собирался стать его лучшим взломщиком. О своей глобальной цели он никому не рассказывал. Если – когда – у него все получится, требовать или ждать прощения не придется. 

– Господи, Гино, – только и сказал Когами, когда зашел попрощаться и увидел его за "Программированием для чайников". – Ты же совсем в этом не разбираешься.

Он присел на край дивана, отвел руку с планшетом и с обычной своей безмятежностью заглянул в глаза. Никакой жалости в удивленном взгляде, хвала небесам, лишь искреннее желание помочь.

Ты весь как на ладони, холодно подумал Гиноза. Интересно, как быстро Система тебя сожрет.

– Не больше, чем ты – в стрельбе, – ответил он.

Когами рассмеялся, взъерошил волосы.

– Ну… Да, если ты захочешь, добьешься чего угодно.

Кроме тебя, слабо улыбнулся Гиноза. Когами заулыбался в ответ и по-дружески пихнул твердым кулаком в плечо. 

О своих чувствах Гиноза, разумеется, не сказал. Как и во всей его прежней жизни, в этом не было смысла.

***

Когда часы наверху пробили час дня, он без удовольствия собрал револьвер, замотал, спрятал все обратно в ящик и задвинул на место контейнер. Идея создания этих шлемов, позволявших творить и думать, что угодно, принадлежала Макисиме; Гинозе, как всегда, отводилась скромная роль воплотителя. Он работал над первой экспериментальной моделью бездумно, как дрон, начинял электроникой и не спрашивал, где Макисима найдет людей для испытания и зачем ему столько. Как будто все было не по-настоящему, и в любую секунду можно снять сенсорные перчатки и выйти из игры.

Он хорошо запомнил день, когда понял, что обратного пути нет. Была пятница, приезжал фургон из "Лягушки". Кейс не любила использовать замороженные ягоды, им доставили парниковую землянику, и в доме с утра пахло свежей выпечкой.

Гиноза работал в столовой, так было удобнее раскладывать готовые образцы и проверять их сканером здесь же – от камина до противоположной стены было как раз тридцать метров.

– Не двигайся, – сказал Макисима от двери за его спиной таким тоном, что Гиноза послушно застыл. Вообразил себе неизвестно что, вроде точки лазерного прицела на затылке, как в любимых фильмах Чхве.

Макисима подошел, как всегда, в уличной обуви, встал за спинкой стула. Гиноза опустил взгляд и увидел отломанную ветку сливы в его руке: два гордых цветка на самой верхушке, нежные прозрачно-желтые чашечки, отвернутые друг от друга, словно в смущенном поклоне.

– Роняя лепестки, вдруг пролил горсточку воды камелии цветок, – продекламировал Макисима, наклоняясь к нему. – Посмотри, Гино, разве они не чудо. Эти цветы совсем как ты. Когда ты вот так поворачиваешь голову…

– Это робай, – поправил его Гиноза и замолчал на вдохе. Макисима трогал его голую шею губами, обдавая кожу теплом.

– Какая разница, – пробормотал он на ухо.

Гиноза взял ветку и поднес дрожащие цветы к лицу. Запах робко пробивался сквозь густой аромат духов. Макисима огладил шею, запустил холодные руки в вырез свитера, сжал опущенные плечи. Гиноза безвольно запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо, но Макисима не поцеловал его и отпустил.

Обошел стол и сел напротив.

Гиноза следил за ним с тихо растущим ужасом. Серая куртка Макисимы была вся в крови – темные пятнышки на задранном воротнике, на подвернутых рукавах. Будто на него брызнуло красными чернилами; но было сразу ясно, что это не чернила.

Макисима нахмурился, опустил голову и поднял с улыбкой.

– Клюквенный сок. Кейс все отстирает, не переживай.

– Я не переживаю, – отрывисто сказал Гиноза и зажмурился.

– Мутит? 

Он кивнул.

– К снегопаду, наверное, – сочувственно предположил Макисима.

– Скоро пройдет.

– Ты не поверишь, но все работает. Интересно, как быстро бобики разгадают твой трюк.

– Быстрее, чем вам кажется, – Гиноза вскинул на переносицу очки, пряча страх за раздражением. – Рано или поздно в БОБ заметят, что рядом с человеком в шлеме каждый раз был кто-то с абсолютно идентичными показаниями сканирования. Им надо будет всего лишь проверить данные всех свидетелей.

– Да там одни безмозглые идиоты, – Макисима подмигнул. – Не переживай, Гино. Не жалей невинные души. Невинных в этом городе нет. Люди должны жить, как подобает людям, а не бездушному скоту. "Сивилла" так сильно промыла им мозги, что они окажутся неспособными распознать опасность, даже столкнувшись с ней лицом к лицу, вот увидишь.

Он помолчал.

– Твое спокойствие заставляет меня нервничать.

Гиноза пожал плечами, не отрываясь от работы. 

– Твоя простота всегда меня подкупала, Гино. Я и сам такой же.

Гиноза поднял взгляд. 

– Разве нет? Обычный мир, в котором все идет своим чередом – этого мне вполне достаточно.

– Мы обеспечиваем возможность творить преступления прямо под носом у БОБ. Хотя бы это кажется вам необычным? – проворчал Гиноза и вернулся к работе. Закрепил последний датчик.

Макисима зачем-то отобрал шлем, примерил и стащил его. Сдунул волосы с порозовевшего лица. Гиноза отвел взгляд, низко опуская голову. Макисима смотрел на него, будто видел не бледного от бессонницы очкарика с целым букетом нервных расстройств, а стал свидетелем господнего чуда.

– Чтобы лучший программист хотел взломать лучшую в мире систему... Ты точно существуешь?

Он не дождался ответа и размотал шарф. 

– Устал. Чая горячего хочется. 

Гиноза собрался встать, но Макисима остановил его жестом.

– Не беспокойся, я сам. Не хочу тебя отвлекать.

Он поднялся, оставив шарф на столе, и вышел, погруженный в свои мысли. Гиноза, помедлив, обернулся. Высокие ботинки Макисимы, грязные, с приставшими к подошвам травинками, были все в бурых подсохших кляксах; на полу остались следы.

Гиноза смотрел на эти следы, и что-то стояло у самого горла, как тошнота, мешая ему дышать. Потом прошло.

Он вернулся к бесцельному созерцанию сада, рассеянно вертя веточку в пальцах. За спиной активировалась Кейс, уютно зажужжал пылесос.

Гиноза смотрел в сад сквозь промытые стекла, дышал цветочным запахом, и сердце его дергалось от острой, мучительной ненависти к себе.

…Еще увидимся, – сказал тогда Когами и ушел. Гиноза лежал, прижимая планшет к груди, пока не стемнело. К нему заходили, о чем-то спрашивали, грохотали дверью, как в общественном транспорте. За окном изнемогал цветущий апрель, на кампусе стоял гвалт, как на птичьем базаре – кто-то уезжал, кто-то заселялся, ниже этажом отмечали выпуск. Гиноза внимательно следил за солнечным пятном, ползущим по потолку, и видел дом за городом, тихий и прекрасный, как небо на закате, с садом и видом на горы. Он заберет у бабушки собаку, будет каждое утро встречать рассвет с чашкой горячего какао на веранде, и выражение глаз у них с Даймом будет одинаковым. 

Они увиделись спустя пять лет. Когами уважал его негласное решение и позволял себе только телефонные звонки, с каждым годом все реже. А потом без предупреждения явился в гости. Может быть, и впрямь стал настоящим "псом-стражником", как назвал его после знакомства Макисима, и что-то почувствовал. Обманывать Когами у Гинозы никогда не получалось. Нет, дело было не в этом; Когами привык делить с ним свои горести, не считаясь с мнением самого Гинозы, вот и все.

Они приехали оба через час после возвращения Макисимы с работы. Кейс впустила служебный автомобиль, сакура у ворот осветилась сине-белыми, беззвучно скользящими огнями, потом голограмму отключили. Гиноза стоял у окна, обхватив себя за плечи, и смотрел, как они идут к крыльцу – Чхве и Когами. От иррационального страха казалось, что кто-то трогает затылок; он хотел поправить волосы, но не мог расцепить руки. Он знал, что Когами три месяца назад потерял своего подчиненного, Сасаяму Мицуру, из-за дружбы с которым испортил свой психопаспорт и сам стал латентным преступником. Расследования БОБ их не касались, и его собственный паспорт, и паспорт Макисимы были в полном порядке. Наверное, он все-таки был параноиком. У нас что, гости? – поинтересовался из-за стола Макисима. Гиноза медленно, подбирая слова, ответил: – Бюро общественной безопасности. Все в порядке, Сёго, просто этот… Чхве Гусон, он... 

– Ух ты, бобик-кореец, – обрадованно сказал Макисима рядом с ухом, Гиноза дернулся и едва не вскрикнул от страха и неожиданной злости. Макисима тихонько фыркнул и потащил за руку встречать гостей.

– Караномори, – легко представился он чужим именем, назвав настоящую фамилию Чеширского Кота, заносчивого хама, которому Гиноза был обязан повышением уровня стресса на десять пунктов за время обучения в центре профессиональной переподготовки. 

– А вы случайно не родственники с Караномори Сион, нашим аналитиком? – со своей обычной прямотой спросил Ко, и Гиноза мысленно себя проклял за излишнюю откровенность. 

– Я ее кузен, – невозмутимо заявил Макисима.

– Я сразу так и подумал. Вы с ней очень похожи, – с теплой улыбкой пояснил Ко. Макисима мило улыбнулся в ответ, попросил извинить его и ничего не передавать "дорогой сестрице", с которой они "с детства не очень ладят". Совершенно сбитый с толку Гиноза даже задумался, не приходится ли, и в самом деле, доводивший его на семинарах до нервных срывов будущий взломщик голограмм братом той Сион Караномори, с которой он не раз сталкивался в Сети и уважал, как неплохого специалиста в своем деле.

Чхве поигрывал усмешечкой, с лисьим прищуром изучал Макисиму, но почему-то не попросил господина Караномори предъявить психопаспорт; впрочем, Гиноза не был уверен насчет порядка действий в подобных случаях. 

Незваные гости приняли предложение присоединиться к ним за столом и отужинать вместе, – отдельную вежливость проявил Чхве, который, по его словам, "не жрал с самого утра". Когами трепал счастливого Дайма за ухо, с искренним интересом поглядывал по сторонам и молчал. Гиноза так и не понял, понравился ли ему дом. Когами успел измениться за те пять лет, что они не виделись. Жесткости в нем как будто стало больше, но не жестокости; не было чересчур властного напора или грубой силы. Была прежняя спокойная уверенность, к которой теперь примешивалась печаль. Она залегла в складках у губ, легкой тенью под внимательными глазами. Но стоило Ко улыбнуться – как умел он один, всем и никому одновременно, и Гиноза видел в его глазах прежний мягкий и теплый свет.

Гости отдали должное кулинарному таланту Кейс и завязался разговор, благодаря Чхве, оживленный и непринужденный. Сам Гиноза подавленно молчал. Ему опять казалось, что он тонет; кое-как он сумел взять себя в руки, но забытое со студенческих времен чувство не отпускало весь вечер, невыносимый и долгий, как пытка.

Напряжение сгустилось, когда Макисима завел речь о художнике Орьё Роичи.

– Печально, что он отошел от дел, – сокрушался Макисима так, будто печалился о болезни собственного отца. – У него был потрясающий талант изображать яркие и ужасные кошмары с расчлененными девушками в качестве мотива, хотя сам он слывет известным моралистом. Не желаете познакомиться с его работами прямо сейчас? Если наш общий друг будет так любезен…

Гиноза, не споря, подал знак Кейс, в столовой погас свет, и над камином возникла голограмма картины. Гиноза поспешно отвел взгляд.

– Что вы думаете о его творчестве, господин Когами? Я дипломированный искусствовед, но мне любопытно мнение неспециалиста. В наше время сложно встретить человека, которого интересовало бы искусство.

Когами, не отрываясь от созерцания репродукции, медленно заговорил:

– Возможно, он считал, что люди, зная о собственной жестокости, обращаются к здравому смыслу и способности трезво мыслить, чтобы контролировать эту жестокость. Его творчество шокирует людей, но просветляет.

– Полностью с вами согласен, господин Когами. А знаете ли вы, в чем причина болезни Орьё Роичи?

Когами без интереса пожал плечами, но Гиноза видел, что Макисима полностью завладел его вниманием.

– Раньше все понимали, что умеренный стресс положительно влияет на организм. Стимулирует иммунную систему, служит жизненной мотивацией. Я бы назвал это причиной жить, – Макисима мягко улыбнулся. Когами смотрел на него, забыв о жутких картинах. – В наше время все, что могло служить такой причиной, исчезло. Орьё Роичи угасает из-за этой недостаточности. Он не был лишен внутренних противоречий, чтобы разрешить их, использовал все доступные современные способы подавления стресса. Он настолько полагался на них, что это превратилось в зависимость. В результате он превратился в живого мертвеца, неспособного даже сесть в кровати. 

Гиноза сминал салфетку на коленях, взглядывая на Макисиму исподлобья. На Когами он старался не смотреть с той секунды, как поздоровался и ощутил его рукопожатие, крепкое и равнодушное.

– Благодаря Системе его мечта о здоровом сознании для человечества претворилась в жизнь, пусть и иным способом. В итоге его миссия была выполнена, и жизнь потеряла смысл, – закончил Макисима в гробовой тишине. Даже Чхве откинулся на спинку стула и беззвучно барабанил по столу пальцами.

– Побочный эффект чрезмерной борьбы со стрессом, – пробормотал Гиноза. 

Никто не обратил на его слова внимания.

Кейс включила свет.

– Интересный вы человек, господин Караномори, – протянул Чхве.

– Что вы, – Макисима покачал головой. – И я, и вы – обычные, ничем не выдающиеся люди, живущие в самом обычном городе.

Чхве рассмеялся.

– Этот город мне не родной, но я живу в Токио с раннего детства и не назвал бы его обычным. 

Макисима рассеянно топил свое печенье в чае.

– Этот город будто пародирует один старый роман, читанный мною когда-то, – заметил он.

– Уильяма Гибсона?

– Нет, – Макисима с лукавым интересом взглянул на Когами поверх края чашки. Отпил и беззвучно опустил ее на блюдце. – Филиппа К. Дика. Ни контроля над обществом Джорджа Оруэлла, ни дикости Гибсона у нас нет.

– Я Дика не читал, – невозмутимо ответил Чхве. – С чего посоветуете начать знакомство?

– "Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах".

Чхве прищелкнул пальцами.

– По ней еще один старый фильм снят?

– Но между ними бездна различий. Будет свободное время, сравните их как-нибудь, господин Чхве.

– Выдастся минутка – скачаю.

– Не лучше ли купить бумажную? Электронным книгам не хватает жизни. 

– Полагаете?

Гиноза следил за разговором, напоминая самому себе Дайма на теннисном школьном матче.

– Книга – это не просто текст. Ее можно назвать некоей формой медитации. 

Макисима мечтательно улыбнулся, подпер голову, вопреки правилам этикета поставив локоть на стол.

– Когда мне нездоровится, и я читаю книги, их содержание ускользает от меня. Но есть и книги, которые запоминаются, в каком бы состоянии я их ни читал. Я теряюсь в догадках относительно причин. Скорее всего, дело в своеобразной моментальной обработке. Полагаю, важным аспектом является контакт рук со страницами. Перелистывание страниц каким-то образом стимулирует наш мозг.

Когами отчетливо фыркнул в свою чашку.

Чхве теребил серьгу, что, насколько Гинозе было известно, являлось признаком предельной собранности.

– Как-то оно все… Печально. После ваших слов складывается впечатление, будто я что-то упустил в жизни.

– Да что вы, не стоит, право слово.

– Поздно, я уже расстроился. Ко, купишь мне такую книжку? 

Когами безучастно покивал.

– Все, что создается плотью, умирает, как и она сама, – печально изрек Макисима, ни на кого не глядя. 

– Человека, намеренного следовать лишь голосу разума, общественное мнение сочтет умалишенным, – неожиданно заговорил Когами. Макисима, не ответив, рассеянно тронул улыбающиеся губы.

Гиноза потряс головой, извинился и вышел проветриться с забытой в руке салфеткой.

Потом все перебрались в гостиную, поближе к камину, пили грог, снова нахваливали Кейс и гостеприимный дом, а Чхве со вкусом рассказывал байки о своих коллегах, "балбесе" Ко и новичке Кагари. Макисима с наслаждением слушал и хохотал так же искренне, как недавно сокрушался. Гиноза с отсутствующим видом сидел в углу дальнего дивана, на котором устроился Ко, и хмурился, чувствуя себя лишним. Он вообще не был уверен, что информация подобного рода подлежит разглашению.

– Послушайте, этого просто не может быть, – выговорил Макисима, отсмеявшись, – чтобы такие выдающиеся полицейские знали Гибсона – это слишком... идеально.

– Вы еще не видели, как мы работаем, – заверил его Чхве, прокрутил на пальце воображаемое оружие и лихо вставил в кобуру.

Макисима поднял руки, делая вид, что сдается.

– Карающая длань правосудия, не ведающая сомнений. И как же вы определяете преступников, господин инспектор, прежде чем лишить их жизни? 

– Это работа "Сивиллы", господин Караномори.

– О да, сама великая пророчица. Безустанно анализирует биоорганические силовые поля, считываемые соматическим сканированием, и видит все наши грязные мыслишки. Наука наконец-то добралась до потаенных секретов души, – насмешливо продолжил Макисима. Гиноза напрягся, узнав собственные мысли, которыми делился с ним. – Допустим, эти оценки действительно определяют систему ценностей человека, но как быть с уникальностью воззрения и с волей? Каким критерием Система пользуется, деля людей на плохих и хороших? 

– Я – коп, господин Караномори. Поверьте, я разбираюсь в людях. "Сивилла" никогда не ошибается.

Макисима утомленно возвел глаза к потолку.

– Когда-то полицейские были настоящими мужчинами, а не мальчиками на побегушках у "Сивиллы". 

– Боюсь, вы слишком молоды, чтобы помнить те времена, господин Караномори.

– Прошу вас, просто Аки, если вы не против.

– Совершенно не против. Чхве Гусон, к вашим услугам… Так вот, Аки, – Чхве улыбнулся, – следите за уровнем стресса и будьте законопослушны. Если мы с вами окажемся по разные стороны баррикад, у вас против моих мальчиков не будет шансов, даже если вы… настоящий мужчина. 

Слушая его с ответной улыбкой, Макисима взял со столика длинную зажигалку для камина и метнул, как нож, – Гиноза пригнулся, на вдохе проследив полет через полкомнаты; Когами поймал ее, вскинув ладонь. Щелкнул и поднес огонек к кончику сигареты в углу рта.

– Благодарю.

– Не стоит, господин Когами, – отозвался Макисима и так же вежливо обратился к Чхве:

– Выберете способ сами или предоставите выбор мне? 

Чхве сделал издевательски-приглашающий жест.

Макисима дотянулся из своего кресла и хлопнул по его ладони.

– Спарринг. Учтите, не я это начал.

– Да о чем они? – не выдержал Гиноза.

– Хотят помериться силами. Справедливость легко оспорить, а сила, как известно, очевидна и неоспорима, – ответил Когами, выдохнул в сторону, чтобы не дымить на него, и добавил вполголоса: – Несдобровать твоему другу, Гино. – Он мне не друг, хотел сказать Гиноза, и нахмурился. – Сейчас Чхве его на больничную койку отправит. 

– Я давно уже приучил себя настораживаться, когда цитируют Паскаля, – услышал его Макисима. Он успел снять пуловер и неторопливо подкатывал рукава рубашки. – Чисто гигиеническая предосторожность. А когда это делают второй раз за вечер…

Когами прокашлялся, усмехаясь и щурясь от дыма, и раздавил сигарету о блюдце.

Чхве уже разделся до пояса, отстегнул коммуникатор и делал вид, что зевает, пока дроны освобождали от мебели середину комнаты. Или правда зевал, грог Кейс делала крепкий, Гиноза иногда согревался глоточком перед сном. 

Он сжал виски, пытаясь удержать сбивчивые мысли. 

Когами толкнул его в плечо.

– Смотри, представление будет коротким.

Гиноза только хмыкнул, покосившись на него с жалостью.

Когда счет сравнялся и подраться с Макисимой захотел сам Когами, Гиноза снова бросил гостей, не в силах выносить дольше этот балаган.

Запыхавшийся и невероятно довольный Чхве нагнал его у ванной комнаты, попросил уделить минутку и увел в кабинет. Замкнул на запястье коммуникатор и скинул Гинозе новый служебный номер Когами, попросил звонить, потому что "три месяца прошло, а парню до сих пор хреново". Гиноза без лишних слов принял данные, стекленея от обиды. Разумеется, плохо бывает только драгоценному Ко. Чхве сказал, что посмотрит на кухне новости, пока "этот балбес и липовый братец Сион валяют дурака", и наконец оставил его одного. Гиноза дождался, когда Кейс настроит новостной канал, заперся на ключ. Приник к двери, слушая непривычно шумный дом, и проплелся к своему рабочему месту.

Он долго лежал в эргономичном кресле с закрытыми глазами, откинув затылок на подголовник. Голова разболелась после грога Кейс; возможно, поэтому он никак не мог ухватить какую-то неприятную, мучительно ускользающую мысль. И эта сигарета – разве Когами курит? Они пробовали как-то раз, конечно, еще на первом курсе, но Гинозу тогда стошнило, и Ко торжественно поклялся никогда эту гадость в рот не брать. 

Он включил компьютер, чтобы успокоить руки, ввел второй из трех паролей, открывающий частичный доступ к зашифрованной системе. Пробежался пальцами по сенсорной панели, бездумно набрав ряд цифр, поморщился и стер их. Номер телефона запомнился сам собой, мгновенно врезался в память, так что удалять его теперь смысла не было.

Когда к нему постучались, Гиноза уже смог подняться и открыть дверь. Его не трясло, даже не мутило, он был вполне способен отвечать на вопросы, не волнуясь и не сбиваясь, но Когами сразу почувствовал, что дело неладно.

Вот оно, безрадостно подумал Гиноза. Прежде ты ничего бы не заметил.

– Твой друг здорово дерется.

Гиноза промолчал.

– Вы давно дружите?

– Допрашиваешь меня? Разве ты все еще инспектор?

Когами улыбнулся и понятливо завязал с вопросами.

– Как тебе мой дом? – спросил Гиноза, когда молчание затянулось, и порадовался, что голос прозвучал надменно и грубо. Он вернулся за стол и стал перебирать старые карты памяти, чтобы занять руки.

– Очень… красивый, пожалуй, – ответил Когами. – Сад наверняка еще лучше, жаль, стемнело. Как тебе удалось разбить его так быстро?

Гиноза поглубже вдохнул и выдохнул.

– Итак, мой дом прекрасен, как ты успел заметить. У тебя такого нет, и не будет, не так ли? Поэтому… Послушай, Когами. Я не знаю, что там случилось с твоим напарником, и знать не хочу. Ясно? У меня все хорошо, правда, хорошо. Не смейте снова портить мне жизнь, вы оба. Ты меня понял?

– Понял, Гино. Не надо так кричать.

Гиноза молча на него смотрел, тяжело переводя дыхание.

Когами прошелся по кабинету, довольно тесному, с видом на синеющие горы, остановился у простенка с книгами по праву и садоводству, научной и энциклопедической литературой, чертежами и справочниками, которых было уже не найти в Сети. Он провел по корешкам и опустил руку. Запястье уродовал коммуникатор, не такой красивый, как у Чхве, похожий на браслет не наручников даже, а кандалов.

– Любите читать?

Когами обернулся, Гиноза метнул хмурый взгляд – Макисима улыбался в дверном проеме: руки сложены на груди, рубашка неаккуратно заправлена после недавней драки и безнадежно измята.

– Угадали.

Макисима легко оттолкнулся от косяка, неторопливо обогнул стол, остановился за спинкой кресла Гинозы и скользнул рукой ему на плечо. 

– Увы, господин Когами, наш добропорядочный Гино не держит в доме непорядочных книг. 

Убери руку, ожесточенно подумал Гиноза. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, весь взмокший от злости, больше похожей на досаду… Нет, это было что-то совсем другое.

Твердая ладонь сдвинулась, сминая ткань рубашки, большой палец небрежно и медленно огладил обнаженную шею над расстегнутым воротником.

Гиноза почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от сердца. Когами задержал удивленный взгляд; уголки его губ дрогнули и застыли, потом он все-таки улыбнулся. Запуская пальцы в волосы, отвел глаза.

Пока Гиноза подбирал слова, Когами извинился и ушел.

– Могу я попросить вас… больше никогда… – дрожащим голосом начал Гиноза, но Макисима приложил палец к его губам. 

– Невежливо оставлять гостей одних.

Пока Чхве досматривал новости и пил кофе, Когами с Макисимой разговаривали, а Гиноза делал вид, что читает почту, сидя здесь же, в прокуренной гостиной, в кресле напротив дивана, на котором теперь не оставалось свободного места. Говорил в основном Максима, нашедший в лице Когами благодарного слушателя. Он рассуждал об аде и свойствах вечных мук, о вечных ценностях и ценностях утраченных, увлеченно цитировал что-то трудное для восприятия о добре, зле и даже о любви. 

– Любви в общепринятом смысле не существует вовсе. Даже самая необыкновенная любовь к женщине – это всегда любовь к чему-нибудь другому. Когда мы влюблены в женщину, мы лишь проецируем на нее наше душевное состояние. Чувства, какие у нас вызывает заурядная девушка, помогают всплывать на поверхность нашего сознания более нам дорогим, более самобытным, более дальним, более важным частицам нашего "я", нежели те, на которые действует удовольствие беседовать с человеком выдающимся или даже счастье любоваться его творениями.

Гиноза услышал в голосе Макисимы улыбку и подавил желание посмотреть на него. 

– Другое дело – любовь к врагу, – сказал Когами. Гиноза поднял голову от смартфона, зацепился взглядом за его взгляд и мгновенно потерялся. – В конце концов, все сводится к одному: вместе с настоящим пониманием, позволяющим победить врага, приходит любовь к нему. Видимо, невозможно узнать кого-то, вникнуть в его желания и веру, не полюбив, как он любит себя. И в этот самый миг любви…

– Ты побеждаешь, – вырвалось у Гинозы.

Они оба повернулись к нему – с разгоряченными долгим разговором лицами и одинаковым выражением глаз. У Гинозы замерло сердце.

– Нет, не просто побеждаешь, Гино, – мягко сказал Макисима. – Ты уничтожаешь врага. Ты делаешь так, чтобы он больше никогда не смог подняться против тебя. Втаптываешь в землю до тех пор, пока он не перестает существовать.

Когами улыбнулся и снова посерьезнел, возвращаясь к беседе, настоящей "Игре Энджи" в реальности, которая продлилась до позднего вечера.

Гиноза заткнул уши музыкой, только бы не слушать их голоса.

Когда гости наконец засобирались, выяснилось, что Макисиме "увы, Гино, тоже пора". Чхве любезно предложил подбросить его до города. Гиноза остро чувствовал себя брошенным, но ничего не мог сделать. В дверях возникла заминка, Чхве пропустил "господина Аки" вперед, и Гиноза увидел доминатор, как бы невзначай нацеленный Макисиме в спину. Чхве обернулся на ходу и без обычной своей улыбки подмигнул, перехватив ошарашенный взгляд; разумеется, все было в порядке, но Гиноза успел отчетливо увидеть, как тело Макисимы расплескивается по стенам, и непроизвольно отшатнулся, чтобы ему не забрызгало ноги.

Он ударился спиной о поручень лестницы на второй этаж и так и остался стоять с опущенными руками – смотрел на захлопнутую дверь и глубоко дышал носом, пытаясь не избавиться от ужина прямо сейчас.

Дверь снова открылась и неплотно закрылась, впустив Макисиму – он быстрым шагом подошел, поясняя: – Забыл кое-что, – дернул на себя за ремень, расстегнул, спустил молнию и сжал холодные пальцы вокруг члена. Гиноза беспомощно вцепился в скользкий поручень за спиной. Он смотрел поверх плеча Макисимы на приоткрытую дверь, медленно поплывшую назад от сквозняка, и ничего не чувствовал, кроме болезненных и коротких, как удар иглой, отголосков недавнего ужаса. Ему казалось, он не сможет возбудиться, но пальцы двигались так правильно, как не умел даже он сам. Да и умения особого не было нужно: ласкающая рука была чужой, и неважно, чьей именно. Потом Макисима опустился на колени и взял в рот.

Гиноза кончил быстро, спустя несколько нескладных толчков в засасывающее нежное и влажное тепло, громко вздыхая и так сильно жмурясь, что заболели глаза. 

Когда он разлепил веки, Макисима стоял перед ним со сложенной чашечкой ладонью. Наклонил голову и вытолкнул изо рта сперму – ее было много, слишком густая, она вытекала неохотно, повисала тягучими толстыми нитями. Гиноза поправил оправу трясущейся рукой, другой придерживая расстегнутые брюки. Он почему-то решил, что сейчас Макисима заставит его съесть это. Или размажет по его лицу, по чистым линзам очков. Сделает еще что-нибудь, столь же отвратительное. Не отводя взгляда, Макисима вытащил из его кармана платок, встряхнул одной рукой и вытер рот. Собрал с ладони белую мутную жижу, сколько получилось, и затолкал платок обратно. 

Бегло поправив прическу мокрыми пальцами, он развернулся и так же стремительно вышел. Короткие полы расстегнутого плаща не поспевали за ним, развеваясь, как полы медицинского халата.

Гиноза снова остался один. Он не шевелился, мелко дрожал от отвращения и торопливо переводил дыхание, едва держась на подгибавшихся от слабости ногах. Ему казалось, что все вокруг пропахло его семенем. 

Он представил, как этот запах сейчас пропитывает воздух в тесном салоне автомобиля Чхве, успел согнуться, и его вырвало. 

Один остался Гиноза надолго. Где Макисима пропадает и чем занимается, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Одно знал наверняка – в Сети его нет. Даже при полном отсутствии в свободном доступе фотографий, телефонных номеров, реального адреса и смене IP-адресов и анонимных прокси-серверов можно найти любого человека, пользующегося Сетью хотя бы на протяжении короткого времени, если знать его привычки и круг интересов. Даже если привычки станут меняться, и утро будет начинаться не с коммуфилда и виртуального секса, а с анонимных борд и поиска гороскопа на сегодня. Гиноза не выходя из дома мог найти что угодно и кого угодно, кроме точного месторасположения Системы "Сивилла" – и Макисимы.

Его должность преподавателя искусствоведения в академии Осо была липовой. Он не имел постоянного адреса, телефонного номера, кредитной истории, не попадал в зоны обзора камер видеонаблюдения и ни в одной из государственных библиотек не получал абонемента. Нигде не работал, нигде не жил, ни с кем не общался и даже не рождался. Словно вся информация о нем оказалась когда-то стертой; возможно, так и было – Гиноза не сомневался, что он не единственный, кого Макисима выбрал себе в друзья. 

И, разумеется, нигде никаких следов данных его психопаспорта. Хотя бы этому со временем нашлось объяснение. Система не нуждалась в таких членах общества, как Макисима, и он отвечал ей взаимностью. Его отношение к "Сивилле" было тем почти единственным, что Гиноза по-настоящему понимал в нем. Разность взглядов и интересов Гинозу не смущала; он считал, что доверительные отношения, выстроенные благодаря не дружеской симпатии или общим увлечениям, а общему врагу, намного прочнее любых других. 

Он верил, что Макисима обязательно вернется. Его комната, как всегда, содержалась в идеальном порядке, и двери для него были открыты – в буквальном смысле, Кейс получала на этот счет четкие указания. Гиноза почти не спал и плохо ел, но чувствовал себя хорошо. Часами гулял с Даймом, уходил так далеко, что не видно было ни света его дома, ни разноцветного зарева медленно тонущего города, и возвращался одной и той же дорогой: густой ельник обрывался внезапно, открывая сразу весь дом, окруженный цветущим апрельским садом, так что видны были окна спальни Макисимы на втором этаже. Темнота в них каждый раз трогала за сердце, словно кошка – лапой с втянутыми до поры когтями, ласково и тревожно.


	3. Chapter 3

Остаток дня они провели как обычно – вместе, но бесконечно далеко друг от друга. Макисима облюбовал один из диванов у окна и дочитывал подаренную книгу лежа, покачивая босой ногой, закинутой на ногу. Гиноза работал рядом на полу, держа ноутбук на коленях и прислонившись к диванным подушкам, – почему-то так меньше болела спина. 

Когда за окном сгустились сумерки, и в гостиной одна за другой зажглись лампы, Макисима тронул его за плечо и жестом попросил снять наушники. Гиноза спустил их на шею, выключил грохочущую музыку. В доме было тихо, уютно всхрапывал Дайм и позвякивала посуда в столовой: Кейс с помощью дронов заканчивала приготовления к праздничному ужину. 

– Уже нашел "Сивиллу"? – спросил Макисима, подперев голову.

Это был его обычный вопрос, на который Гиноза обязательно отвечал – в зависимости от настроения, неумелой шуткой или обстоятельными серьезными объяснениями; Макисима, обладавший удивительным даром располагать к себе людей, вытянул из Гинозы признание в самой настоящей одержимости Системой и ее поисками в первую же их случайную встречу.

На этот раз он не ответил. Пальцы вернулись на клавиатуру и набирали строчки бессмысленного кода, выдавая неведомую диаграмму соматического автосканирования на трех языках сразу. Он не мог поверить, что разгадка все это время была у него прямо под носом. "Распределенная параллельная обработка данных серверами по всему городу", "Идеальная Система, неполадки в которой исключены", все эти лозунги Министерства здравоохранения не лгали. Замеры и оценка психопаспортов граждан по всей стране требовали невероятных вычислительных мощностей. Естественно, это было невозможно без распределения работы между рядом узлов. Сканеры по всему городу, авторизованные консультанты, доминаторы... Гиноза учитывал, что данные распределены по Сети, но на деле они кочевали с места на место. Единственная точка, через которую проходил каждый вид данных Системы – хотя бы единожды, без всяких исключений – башня Министерства здравоохранения. Если предположить, что там скрыта никому не известная автономная система, отвечающая за все процессы обработки и вычисления внутри "Сивилы", то все сводилось воедино. 

– Нашел, – наконец ответил он хриплым после долгого молчания голосом. – Не понимаю, почему об этом еще никто не догадался.

– Ты же догадался. Рассказывай, я умираю от любопытства.

Гиноза покраснел от удовольствия, нахмурился и пристукнул по клавише, выведя на экран картинку.

– Здесь. Если все действительно выполняется одной системой, ее производительность превосходит возможности всех современных технологий. Кроме того, нет никакого смысла содержать все в одном месте. Слишком высок риск с точки зрения безопасности… Но, скорее всего, у них не было другого выхода – если существование такой системы хотели скрыть.

– Хочешь сказать, Система "Сивилла" расположена в башне Нона?

– Да. Вот через этот транслятор проходят все данные киматического анализа. Плюс ко всему, истинный объем потребляемой энергии в этой области скрыт. 

– Потрясающе… – проговорил Макисима сквозь зевок. – Я всегда знал, что ты гений.

Гиноза водил пальцем по экрану.

– Наиболее сильным потреблением энергии в башне обладают две зоны: вершина башни и ее основание. На крыше находится радиовышка, поэтому гигантский расход энергии вполне объясним. С другой стороны, информация о подземных уровнях недоступна даже с терминала самой башни. 

– Ты его взломал?

– Они ничего не заметят. На карте показаны четыре подземных уровня, видите? А на старых чертежах Сенгудзи здание уходит вглубь на двадцать. Значит, "Сивилла" не на крыше. Но все это не имеет значения. Нам не попасть ни туда, ни туда. 

– Вряд ли внутри будет охрана кроме полицейских дронов.

– Шлемы. Мы можем использовать их на ком-нибудь из латентных преступников, – помолчав, сообразил Гиноза и глянул за плечо.

Макисима смотрел на него с удовольствием.

Выдержал паузу и вдруг прыснул, как мальчишка.

– Прости, но ты сейчас… такой серьезный. 

Гиноза приподнял двумя пальцами оправу и сжал переносицу, закрывая глаза.

– Ни о чем больше не хочешь мне рассказать? 

– Нет.

– Мне уйти?

Ты уйдешь сам, когда я тебе надоем, подумал Гиноза. И я никогда не найду тебя.

– Гино, – со смешком укорил Макисима. – Это я должен на тебя обижаться.

Гиноза обернулся к нему всем корпусом.

– Что? Почему?

– Потому, – Макисима немного напряженно улыбнулся и без обиняков спросил: – Ты нашел мне замену? 

– Это мое дело.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза несколько долгих секунд. Гиноза не выдержал первым и отвел взгляд.

– Ты прав, – спокойно заметил Макисима. – А я вправе обидеться на твое молчание. Но я с тобой разговариваю.

Гиноза сгорбился над погасшим экраном. Между лопаток, как горячая ладонь, упирался давящий взгляд.

– Нельзя войти в одну и ту же реку дважды, однако с книгами это на руку, – снова подал Макисима голос, словно продолжал прерванный разговор. Гиноза нахмурился. 

– Вам не понравилась книга?

– Мне нравится эта книга, как понравятся тебе анемоны в твоем саду. Весной ты будешь любить эти цветы не меньше, чем любил те, что умерли осенью.

– Так вы уже читали ее? – сообразил Гиноза, подавив желание обернуться.

– В Осо прекрасная библиотека, иначе я бы не стал преподавать там. Ты ведь не расстроился?

Не надейся, мрачно подумал Гиноза и сохранил информацию. Отключился от Сети, снял наушники, очки и потер запястьями уставшие глаза. Прижался лбом к переплетенным пальцам. На сегодня работа явно была закончена, и он не представлял, чем теперь занять себя, чтобы не думать об уходящем дне, о мертвом Мидо и слишком живом Ко.

– Все, что создается плотью, умирает, как и она сама; все, что создается разумом, нетленно, как сам разум, – задумчиво произнес Макисима. – Помнишь работы Орьё Роичи?

Гиноза без интереса покачал головой, но весь подобрался. Макисима задал один из тех вопросов, которые не только приводили в замешательство; за ними обычно следовали просьбы вроде "мне нужен нитроглицерин, ты ведь знаешь, что это такое?" или "найди мне хорошего патологоанатома из практикующих, у нас полчаса", как будто Гиноза был не программистом, а личной поисковой системой Макисимы Сёго.

– Его дочь обучалась в нашей академии, весьма одаренная девочка. Очень страдала из-за смерти отца. Он умер от инсульта на почве недостатка позитивного стресса. 

Макисима с улыбкой помолчал, наслаждаясь эффектом. 

– Побочный эффект чрезмерной борьбы со стрессом, – вспомнил Гиноза. 

– Благодаря Системе его мечта о здоровом сознании для человечества претворилась в жизнь, пусть и иным способом. В итоге его миссия была выполнена, и жизнь потеряла смысл... Не боишься потерять смысл своей жизни, Гино?

Гиноза не ответил.

Макисима ненадолго отвлекся на свою пустяковую просьбу – отыскать латентного преступника "со склонностью к насилию из мести, возникшей на почве личных отношений" и пустился в рассуждения о смысле жизни, нимало не беспокоясь, слушают его или нет. Гиноза знал это наверняка, и дело было не только в печальном опыте с "Игрой Энджи". Макисима мог беседовать сам с собой часами, потому что не нуждался ни в ком и ни в чем, кроме собственного "я". Даже книги были для него не более чем способом убить время. Он был смертельно скучающим человеком, отвергнутым обществом. Гиноза узнал об этом благодаря случаю, который перевернул его собственную жизнь.

В самом начале их дружбы, когда совместные обеды и даже завтраки стали чем-то самим собой разумеющимся, а Кейс обновила сообразно вкусам молодого преподавателя искусствоведения обстановку одной из гостевых спален, Макисима захотел обучиться основам программирования. Гиноза потратил полдня, объясняя простейшие вещи доступным, как ему казалось, языком. Он увлекся, и внезапно посреди собственного монолога с удивлением и раздражением заметил, что Макисима не слушает, а наблюдает за ним из-под ресниц – разглядывает лицо, следит за пальцами, как играющая кошка. Он сбился с мысли, и в наступившем молчании Макисима поинтересовался, зачем Гиноза носит очки, без которых прекрасно видит.

В тот раз они не поссорились, но Макисиме понравилось отвлекать его от работы всяким вздором. В каждой новой размолвке Гиноза винил себя. Его уровень стресса успел вырасти на целых четырнадцать пунктов, прежде чем он догадался, что Макисима убивает скуку игрой на его нервах. Гиноза, как и раньше, находил по просьбе Макисимы самых неожиданных специалистов – от знатоков восточных единоборств до ушедших на заслуженный отдых ученых и так называемых людей искусства, обеспечивал ему полную анонимность на виртуальных переговорах, но свел все общение лишь к этим, подчеркнуто деловым, отношениям. Макисима почувствовал, что как другу ему не рады, и пропал на долгое время, а когда однажды утром как ни в чем не бывало появился на пороге, Гиноза понял, что по-настоящему соскучился. 

Они провели замечательный день. Пока Макисима читал, делая заметки на полях, Гиноза ползал перед разложенными на полу чертежами, заполучить которые мечтал несколько лет. Помочь ему сумел, как ни странно, Макисима, водивший дружбу с основателем строительной компании "Тейто" Сенгудзи Тоёхисой, стариком с полностью искусственным телом и удивительным хобби – охотой. Случайно об этом проговорившись, Макисима заверил, что Сенгудзи "убивает" дронов при помощи давно вышедшего из употребления огнестрельного оружия исключительно ради развлечения и туманно пояснил, что его старинный друг – фигура публичная и будет признателен, если об этой его слабости никто не узнает. Гиноза и думать о нем забыл; он вспомнил про чудаковатого охотника, когда выяснил, что компания "Тейто" строила башню Нона, принадлежавшую Министерству здравоохранения и социального обеспечения.

Макисима вывалил на обеденный стол кипу лиловых от туши бумажных чертежей, устроился в своем любимом кресле перед камином и раскрыл прихваченный с работы новенький том. Спустя час возни с непривычным материалом Гиноза убедился, что подозрения его были небеспочвенны: башня Нона уходила под землю не на четыре, а на целых двадцать уровней. Это ни о чем пока не говорило и могло объясняться недочетами в работе инженеров-конструкторов или проектировщиков, но Гиноза пополнял коллекцию подозрительных мест в городе с той же страстью, с которой собирал монеты.

Он отказался от обеда, а затем и от ужина, решив перекусить без отрыва от дела, чего обычно себе не позволял, и устроился за кухонным столом с сэндвичем. Пальцы левой руки скользили по клавиатуре, набирая строчки кода, словно сами собой, решения находились прежде, чем он успевал сформулировать новую задачу. Ему хотелось воссоздать обновленную башню полностью, от радиовышки до самого нижнего, минус двадцатого уровня. На это должно было уйти немало времени, но его все равно девать было некуда. Пока Макисима пропадал неизвестно где, Гиноза умудрился разобраться со всеми зависшими правительственными заказами и довести свои текущие дела до безупречного состояния.

Когда Макисима заскучал и явился на кухню со своей книжкой, Гиноза отрывисто потребовал не мешать. Макисима сам приготовил себе чай, уселся напротив с вазочкой печенья и чашкой и попытался завести очередной схоластический спор, но Гиноза его не слушал, хотя из вежливости снял наушники. Он закончил часть сценария, потянулся, чрезвычайно довольный собой, и встал за минералкой. С наслаждением осушил всю бутылку, утерся запястьем и в ответ на серьезный сосредоточенный взгляд посоветовал следить не за ним, а за своим психопаспортом. Макисима улыбнулся, будто забавной шутке, и попросил принести ему портативный сканер. 

Спустя полминуты Гиноза сверлил взглядом цифры на дисплее и не верил собственным глазам. Почти белоснежный тон плюс ровно двадцать пять против его восьмидесяти шести и трех десятых – он сообразил проверить исправность прибора на себе. Макисима развернул его побелевшие пальцы, сжимающие сканер, и приставил датчик к левой стороне своей груди. Закрыл глаза. Его лицо было неестественно спокойным, как у мертвого. Перевернутое число на дисплее обновлялось через равные промежутки, словно сканер вел обратный отсчет. Девятнадцать, тринадцать, семь... Гиноза растерялся. Он переводил взгляд с дисплея на лицо Макисимы и обратно и ничего не понимал. Три, два. Когда замерцал "ноль", совершенно сбитый с толку Гиноза потребовал объяснений. Что это – какой-то фокус, розыгрыш? Глупая шутка. Гиноза покраснел. Он не переносил, когда над ним смеялись, некрасиво терял контроль над собой и прекрасно знал об этом, но ничего не мог поделать. 

Макисима молчал. Гиноза бросал в его спокойное лицо какие-то грубости, размахивая злосчастным сканером; даже, кажется, повысил тон и опустился до оскорблений. Сдернул очки, чтобы протереть, и тут же забыл о них. Его всего перекрутило от злобы, по-детски искренней зависти и обиды. Гиноза давно подозревал, что Макисима латентный преступник, наслаждался этим знанием и собственным превосходством, и сейчас чувствовал себя обманутым. Макисима открыл глаза и заткнул ему рот – плавно и точно вскинутой рукой. Толкнул к холодильнику. Гиноза стукнулся затылком, спиной и выронил сканер. Не отпуская его, Макисима положил левую руку ему на пах. От неожиданности и нелепости происходящего Гиноза не сопротивлялся. Безмолвно таращась, коротко выдыхая носом, он позволил трогать себя через ткань брюк. Макисима улыбнулся и отнял ладонь ото рта. Обвел раскрытые губы и втолкнул два сложенных вместе пальца. Гиноза обмер от изумления и ужаса, хотел высвободиться, но рука внизу прижалась теснее – и он понял, что возбужден. 

Пальцы Макисимы проникали в рот медленными скользящими толчками. Он не двигал давящей на пах ладонью и неотрывно смотрел в глаза. Щеки Гинозы горели, как от пощечин. Никто раньше не прикасался к нему так, не делал с ним… такое. Он не понимал, что происходит, но напряжение таяло с каждой секундой. Расслабленно, едва осознанно он шевельнул языком, лизнул твердые подушечки. Неловко, с замирающим сердцем, пососал. Хороший мальчик, – прошептал Макисима, уступая инициативу, позволяя самому забирать глубже, двигая головой, облизывать и снова сосать с почти неряшливой жадностью. Пальцы Макисимы пахли его любимым бисквитом. Сам он словно не имел собственного запаха, как дистиллированная вода, даже духи на нем не изменяли свой чистый оттенок. Интуитивно не прикасаясь к его запястью, Гиноза завел руку за спину, прижал дрожащую ладонь к обшивке дверцы. Расслабил плечи, ощущая во всем теле звенящую легкость. Он впервые видел так близко лицо Макисимы и не опускал потяжелевшего взгляда, хотя это давалось нелегко. С тихим отстраненным удивлением, словно внезапно прозрев, Гиноза понял, что Макисима красив. Чистая кожа, резкие, почти хищные черты, изящно-женственный изгиб верхней губы, уголки рта слегка опущены. Пряди очень светлых, почти седых волос, в беспорядке разбросанных поверх небрежно расстегнутого воротника, казались скользкими, как шелк. Глаза будто светились изнутри, но были холодными и напоминали замерзший вересковый мед.

Когда Гиноза был готов кончить, Макисима с той же улыбочкой убрал и ладонь, и пальцы. Неторопливо вытер об его футболку. Гиноза остался стоять с раскрытым ртом, униженный, заведенный до предела, с забытыми очками в дрожащей руке. Он был готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, но мог думать только о том, что хочет еще. Макисима подобрал сканер, небрежно приставил, замерил коэффициент и продемонстрировал результат: семьдесят пять и восемь десятых. Тон очистился, сменив оттенок с темно-голубого на цвет морской волны. Гиноза ошеломленно молчал. Макисима приложил ладонь к его неровно вздымавшейся груди и сказал, что причина всех проблем не здесь. И даже не здесь, – рука снова легла на пах, и Гиноза, глотая стон, вжался в дверцу холодильника. Макисима задержал ладонь ровно на столько, чтобы снова заставить балансировать на самом краю оргазма, отпустил и вернулся к прерванному чаепитию с таким видом, будто не случилось ничего из ряда вон выходящего. "Не здесь и не здесь"... А где? – выговорил Гиноза. Жуя кусочек размоченного в чае печенья, Макисима аккуратно опустил чашку на блюдце и постучал пальцем по виску. 

Объяснений он так и не получил, но впервые проспал шесть часов подряд – после того, как заперся в ванной и торопливо довел себя до разрядки способом, к которому не прибегал уже давно, предпочитая контролировать половое влечение одобренными "Сивиллой" методами. Макисима не возвращался к этой теме, и следующий шаг спустя неделю мучительных колебаний пришлось сделать Гинозе. Выяснилось, что Макисима не видит ничего для себя интересного ни в виртуальном сексе, ни в интимных отношениях в реальности; но он с легкостью согласился избавлять Гинозу от напряжения с помощью "позитивного стресса", как сам это называл. Подвергание стрессу постепенно превратилось в своеобразный ритуал, и со временем Гиноза перестал проверять свой тон трижды в день и даже отказался от рекомендованной министерством здравоохранения профилактики и визитов к виртуальному психологу. 

Изумляясь собственному падению, он с отчаянной решимостью приговоренного отдавал Макисиме все, что тому было нужно – не физическая близость, не власть над его телом, а безграничная власть над его волей. Именно это позволяло сбрасывать чудовищное напряжение и улучшать оттенок, иногда вовсе не получая физиологического облегчения: осознание, что от тебя ничего не зависит, полная беспомощность и подчинение. Освобождение и очищение через самоуничижение, добровольное насилие над собой, от которого Гиноза, попробовав раз, не смог отказаться. Это напоминало зависимость от визуальных наркотиков – они давали видимость того же эффекта; латентные преступники злоупотребляли ими, вызывая у Гинозы стойкую неприязнь, несмотря на собственную причастность к производству и сбыту. Сейчас он ненавидел себя, презирал за слабость – и как никогда был в себе уверен и умиротворен. Он привык жить в мучительном и сладком ожидании и боялся не своей зависимости, а того, что однажды Макисима так же легко, как появился, исчезнет из его жизни.

Возможно, он даже был счастлив – почти. Где-то глубоко внутри, после страха потерять Макисиму, зрело другое, пока слабое опасение – страх привыкания. До сих пор с ним не были жестоки сверх меры, не причиняли вреда, по крайней мере, физического, в этом не было нужды. Но Гиноза опасался, что рано или поздно захочет пойти дальше – и разочаруется, не получив желаемого. Он боялся, что снова останется один на один с собой, как это произошло сегодня, когда образ Макисимы, беспомощного в его руках, вызвал тягостное недоумение, а боль, причиненная случайным напоминанием о существовании Когами, никуда не исчезла.

– Ужин, – объявила Кейс. Гиноза вскинулся, едва не опрокинул ноутбук, но успел его поймать. – Господин желает еще чего-нибудь?

Он мотнул головой. Провел вздрагивающими пальцами по лбу, снимая остатки тяжелой дремоты.

Кейс исчезла с осуждающим, как ему показалось, потрескиванием. Тайком от себя Гиноза побаивался созданного им искусственного интеллекта и даже отключал систему на ночь, а в качестве будильника использовал смартфон. Кейс упорно отказывалась общаться с почти постоянно живущим в доме гостем; Макисима посмеивался и называл себя "не одобренным госпожой Кейс латентным другом".

– Ты звал меня, пока спал. Опять кошмары?

Гиноза обернулся, облокачиваясь на диванную подушку. Макисима с улыбкой похлопывал книжкой по колену, сидя с откинутой на спинку рукой. Он успел переодеться и выглядел, как всегда, прекрасно, но казался слишком задумчивым и одновременно слегка взбудораженным, как будто выпил вина. 

Гиноза кое-как нацепил очки, закрыл ноутбук. Поднялся, разминая затекшие ноги, и с сомнением оглядел свою домашнюю одежду.

– Брось, – отмахнулся Макисима с такой беспечной грацией, что Гиноза снова им залюбовался. – К черту церемонии. Я зверски голоден, а ты всегда прекрасно выглядишь.

Гиноза бросил приглаживать волосы и слабо улыбнулся.


	4. Chapter 4

Огонь в камине потрескивал и пылал так яростно, что казался живым, сияние обеих люстр, напротив, был приглушено. Из невидимых динамиков лилась увертюра Вагнера к "Мейстерзингерам". На серебре и хрустале играл свет настоящих свечей, как это нравилось Макисиме, – канделябры разместили посередине накрытого на две персоны стола таким образом, чтобы можно было видеть друг друга. Пока дроны наливали вино и обносили их блюдами, Гиноза украдкой посматривал на него, сидевшего на противоположном конце с царственной осанкой и рассеянным взглядом. Небрежно уложенные волосы обрамляли его лицо, отдельные длинные пряди были перехвачены под затылком бледно-зеленой лентой. Кремовый жилет, ниспадающие белоснежные рукава, галстук-пластрон сколот жемчужной булавкой; на ком угодно эта одежда выглядела бы нелепо, но на Макисиме с его спокойной, расслабленной уверенностью все смотрелось естественно. Он с одинаковым изяществом носил легкомысленно выправленные белые, вечно измятые рубашки и классические костюмы-тройки, тяжелые высокие ботинки и дешевые синтетические куртки, а однажды ввел в замешательство Кейс, явившись на кухню в старых подвернутых джинсах Гинозы и в его же черной футболке с белой надписью "IN GOD WE TRUST".

Обычно Макисима ел мало и неохотно, отгородившись книгой и надолго застывая с вилкой в отставленной руке. Дайм издавал голодные стоны, не сводя с него влюбленного взгляда, и всегда получал лакомый кусочек прежде, чем Гиноза выдворял старого наглеца вон.

Сейчас он ел так же увлеченно, как читал, и молчал, что было удивительно. Музыка сменялась вместе с очередной переменой блюд, сопровождаемой тихим жужжанием дронов. Гинозу отчетливо мутило, как это часто бывало перед грозой или сильным снегопадом. Он вертел ножку бокала и чувствовал себя безбилетником на дорогом и затянутом спектакле.

– Французская кухня, – наконец заговорил Макисима. Промокнул губы краем салфетки, расправил ее на коленях и отпил из бокала. – Что может быть лучше. Обязательно поблагодари от моего имени Кейс, ее креветки – настоящее произведение искусства. 

Гиноза покивал и снова опустил взгляд в тарелку. 

– Ты ничего не ешь.

– Я не голоден.

– И вино, – продолжал Макисима, оставив его ответ без внимания. – Я не ценитель, но наш общий друг оценил бы его по достоинству… если б смог, конечно. Как думаешь, чувствуют ли такие, как Сенгудзи, хоть что-нибудь так же, как мы с тобой? 

Гиноза завороженно повторил про себя это "мы с тобой".

– Да ни черта они не чувствуют, – сам себе ответил Макисима. – Я бы никогда не согласился даже на частичную замену. Не понимаю, как ты решился.

– Решился? На что? – Гиноза поднял голову, поправляя оправу.

Макисима покачал вилкой, энергично жуя сомкнутым ртом. Захмелел, догадался Гиноза и тихонько про себя фыркнул. Таким он Макисиму никогда не видел.

– Имплантация, – проглотив, пояснил Макисима. – Тебе ведь делали имплантацию искусственных органов?

Гиноза растерялся.

– О чем вы?

– О твоих глазах.

– Моих глазах, – пробормотал Гиноза. Снял очки и полез в задний карман за платком.

– Таких красивых глаз не бывает, – серьезно поведал Макисима. – Они точно твои собственные?

Гиноза неуверенно улыбнулся. 

– У меня… у моего отца такие. Я на него похож. 

– Ты никогда мне о нем не рассказывал. Каким он был?

Гиноза закончил протирать линзы, проверил на свет чистоту и надел очки. Аккуратно сложил и убрал платок. 

– Он жив. У него… протез руки. Ранение, – он повел левым плечом. – Латентный преступник. Работает в БОБ.

– А кем был до этого? 

– Детективом полиции. После неудачной операции, когда он потерял руку… тогда едва не погиб его напарник, которому он спас жизнь… Его тон помутнел, и…

Гиноза замолчал.

– Сколько лет тебе тогда было?

– Семь. Почти восемь… Меня вырастили мать и бабушка.

– А что с его бывшим напарником?

– Они с отцом и сейчас работают вместе. – Гиноза неловко усмехнулся. – И у него искусственные глаза. У напарника.

– Как у того инспектора, Чхве Гусона? 

– Это он и есть.

– Иногда наше правительство способно удивлять.

– Он зарекомендовал себя с положительной стороны. Его перевод в БОБ одобрен Системой, а мой отец… В общем-то, был против, но Чхве приложил определенные усилия… – Гиноза сбился и потянулся к бокалу с водой.

Макисима смотрел на него, подперев щеку.

– С тобой все в порядке? Мне кажется, тебе жарко.

– Мне? Да… немного. Я скажу Кейс насчет камина, – Гиноза поднялся из-за стола, радуясь возможности хотя бы на минуту остаться одному. – Прошу меня извинить, Сёго, я все-таки переоденусь.

– Разденься, – предложил Макисима.

Гиноза остановился, не дойдя до двери, и машинально посмотрел на свои голые до локтей руки. 

Двумя пальцами подцепил свободный ворот свитера.

– У меня под этим… гм… ничего нет.

Он поддернул выше закатанные рукава, пожал плечами, почему-то чувствуя себя глупо. Уйти теперь он не решался.

Макисима допил и, не глядя, протянул бокал дрону, услужливо подкатившему с бутылкой. Забулькало вино.

Гиноза покраснел. Переступил, отставляя ногу, и скрестил руки на груди. 

Нервно забарабанил пальцами. 

– Вы хотите, чтобы я... 

– Да, Гино, я хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты разделся и ужинал со мной. Съел хоть что-нибудь. В конце концов, это невежливо, Кейс старалась. У меня сегодня день рождения, между прочим, или ты забыл?

Гиноза смотрел на него в изумлении. Их разделяло несколько шагов. Макисима, как всегда, говорил спокойным и немного печальным тоном, но его лицо нежно раскраснелось, даже глаза потеплели и сияли, как два янтарных камешка под солнечной водой.

– Раздевайся. Полностью. 

Теперь его голос стал жестким, хлестким, как будто… Гиноза перевел дыхание. Как будто Макисима отдал ему приказ. Команду, как своему псу.

Он опустил руки, сжал и расслабил кулаки. Во рту пересохло, возбуждение было мгновенным и таким сильным, что голова шла кругом. Он быстро облизал губы и положил руки на ремень.

– Не спеши, – добавил Макисима, откинулся с полным бокалом на спинку стула и заложил ногу на ногу.

Гиноза решил начать с обуви, это было проще всего. Может быть, давал себе время передумать. Вспомнить разочарование, охватившее его вместе с тем оргазмом. Все это была игра, и Макисима, ничего о нем не зная, но так хорошо зная его самого, просто хочет помочь, как всегда, не причиняя вреда... Почему? Зачем ему вообще это было нужно? Гиноза не знал. Он искренне считал себя самым скучным человеком в Токио. Может быть, самым скучным, неинтересным человеком на планете. Бесполезным членом общества, – по крайней мере, во всем, что касалось его законной деятельности в Сети.

Он разулся, спуская носками задники домашних туфель, помедлив, захватил свитер на спине и стянул одним резким движением – сначала горловину, потом рукава. Опустил вывернутым комком на спинку стула рядом. Свитер сполз и неаккуратно повис, зацепившись манжетой.

Гиноза поправил очки, взглянул поверх дрожащих пальцев на Макисиму. Он сидел, подавшись вперед и поставив локти на стол. Показал жестом, что ждет продолжения; из его бокала на скатерть выплеснулось немного вина.

Мелко кусая нижнюю губу и сдирая с нее тонкую кожицу, Гиноза долго возился с выскальзывающей пряжкой, наконец, расстегнул ремень. Вывернул из петли верхнюю пуговицу, спустил молнию. Снова глянул сквозь челку. Макисима отмахнулся от одного из дронов, убиравшего со скатерти пятно рядом с его локтем; дрон застыл на месте, и над столом возникла Кейс. 

– Господин желает принять душ? – сходу спросила она, зависая прямо перед лицом хозяина. Гиноза отрицательно повел головой, онемев от растерянности. Сквозь Кейс он видел Макисиму, который беззвучно смеялся, прикрыв глаза рукой.

– Господин желает переодеться? Желает лечь в постель?

– Не желает, – выговорил Гиноза. – Стереть событие из памяти. Деактивироваться до шести утра. 

– Господину требуется медицинская помощь. Учащенное сердцебиение, повышенное артериальное давление, пульс сто восемьдесят ударов в минуту. Кавернозные тела переполнены кровью; рекомендуется срочно обратиться…

– Деактивация, – прошипел Гиноза.

Кейс сложила руки на груди, смерила его взглядом и исчезла. Гинозе показалось, что ее хмурое лицо порозовело.

– Боюсь, твоя прекрасная Галатея влюблена в тебя, Гино, – смеясь, сказал Макисима. – Могу я попросить заодно стереть память обо мне? Всю, если можно. Не хочу с утра пораньше получить яд в томатном соке.

Сощурив глаза, Гиноза завел большие пальцы за пояс и сдернул джинсы вместе с бельем сразу до колен. Наклонился ниже, едва не упал, но устоял, неловко переступая, стащил узкие штанины. Оставил одежду на полу. Выпрямился, поджимая пальцы ног. Ладони дернулись в нелепом детском жесте прикрыться, но он удержался и вытянул руки вдоль тела. Его всего затопило стыдом, лицо полыхало, горели даже уши и шея. Кровь пульсировала туго и резко, отдаваясь в висках, члене и почему-то в губах. Он стоял с прямой спиной, низко опустив голову, прячась за свисающими волосами.

– Я же просил не спешить, – низким голосом сказал Макисима.

Гиноза с трудом дышал приоткрытым ртом, пытаясь делать это незаметно.

– Можешь сесть.

Так и не посмотрев на него, Гиноза деревянно развернулся и прошел к своему месту.

Он сел и уронил салфетку на колени, позволил дрону обслужить себя. Снял крышку с блюда. Потянулся к бокалу, но передумал. Руки тряслись так, что он боялся не донести вино до рта.

– Ешь, Гино.

Он послушно подцепил листик салата, прожевал, не чувствуя вкуса. Запил глотком воды.

– Хорошо жить в достатке, правда? Питаться вместо модифицированной дряни нормальной человеческой едой. Иметь собственный дом, а не снимать голографическую клетку два на три с видом на помойку.

Гиноза отложил вилку. 

Макисима сидел, откинувшись назад и сложив на груди руки.

– Я не прав?

– Свои деньги… – севшим голосом начал Гиноза и прокашлялся. – Свои деньги я зарабатываю сам, и имею полное право…

– Все усилия людей сводятся к тому, чтобы обрести как можно больше благ. А после они не в состоянии ни доказать, ни отстоять силой свои права на них, потому что все добытое ими – пустые человеческие фантазии. 

Гиноза отвел взгляд к незашторенным окнам. Музыка ненадолго смолкла, и стало слышно, как сеют в молочно-слепые стекла острые струи то ли дождя, то ли мокрого снега.

Деньги для него ничего не значили, они были неожиданным приятным дополнением, но не его целью. Имел значение мир, который можно было перекраивать по своему усмотрению. В этом мире из небольшого набора элементарных вещей он с легкостью строил сколь угодно сложные вещи, ощущая себя создателем. Творцом, которому открываются необъятные перспективы для совершенствования и улучшения дела рук своих, когда кажется, что сделать можно все, что ни пожелаешь.

– Благодаря своему положению я ни от кого не зависим.

– Тебе за все деньги не купить независимости от чисел в своем паспорте, Гино.

Он нехотя оторвался от окна. Макисима смотрел прямо в глаза. Гиноза не выдержал, скользнул рукой под салфетку и сдвинул член, липко обжигающий левое бедро. 

– Ты трогаешь себя. А тебе этими руками есть, – нравоучительно заметил Макисима. Гиноза с усилием вернул руку на стол. – Это никуда не годится… Подойди ко мне.

Гиноза в несколько длинных глотков осушил целый бокал вина, светлого и горько-кислого. Тяжело, как больной, поднялся, смахнув салфетку на пол. 

С каждым его шагом улыбка Макисимы приподнимала уголки лукавого рта, становясь шире.

Если ему вздумается самому меня трогать, я сразу кончу, обреченно подумал Гиноза, когда добрался до его стула. Уставился себе под ноги, бестолково повторяя взглядом узор ковра.

– Присаживайся, – сказал Макисима и похлопал себя по колену.

Гиноза моргнул, поднял голову.

– Лицом ко мне. 

Гиноза медлил. Ему опять казалось, что над ним смеются. Он шагнул, неуклюже, опираясь на стол позади себя, завел ногу и опустился на твердые колени, слегка расставленные, обтянутые светлой тканью брюк.

Макисима был возбужден, и он был абсолютно голым. Настоящей была только льняная салфетка на его коленях. Гиноза с ошеломлением осознал это прежде, чем на талию легли теплые ладони и соскользнули ниже. Пальцы вжались в ягодицы, Макисима резко дернул его на себя; он выпустил крышку стола, рука проехалась по скатерти, что-то просыпалось с гулким стуком и раскатилось по полу. 

– Так гораздо лучше. – Макисима сдунул с лица легкие пряди. Не прикасаясь к нему больше, завел руки за голову. – Удобно?

Гино попытался ответить и покачнулся. Он держался за край скатерти, выкручивая ткань в кулаке. Пальцы опущенной правой руки беспомощно вздрагивали, будто в попытке найти опору.

– Посмотри на меня, Гино.

Гиноза открыл глаза. Макисима стягивал ленту, распуская волосы. Встряхнул рассыпавшимися прядками, распутал узел и плавно протащил сквозь кулак, разглаживая блекло-зеленый шелк. Невозмутимый, словно не замечающий собственного возбуждения; лицом к лицу, так близко, что Гиноза видел золотые искры на теплой медовой радужке. Кончики длинных ресниц выгорели до прозрачности, под глазами намечались еле заметные морщинки – слабые предвестники еще нескорой старости. Гиноза с мучительной сосредоточенностью вспомнил, что не знает, сколько Макисиме лет. 

– Ты ведь позволишь мне?

Сил не осталось даже на кивок, но в его позволении никто не нуждался.

Макисима скользнул прохладной щекой по его щеке, ощупью нашел и отцепил пальцы от скатерти. Голограмма расстегнутого жилета подергивалась, словно соприкоснулась не с его кожей, а с водой. Макисима свел его руки за спиной вместе, запястье к запястью, перевил лентой и затянул узел, следом еще один. Намного туже, чем это потребовалось бы для обычной фиксации, но в его движениях не было ничего грубого. Гиноза едва дышал, впитывая бережные, почти ласковые прикосновения и чистый запах духов. Макисима проверил узел на прочность и плавно выпрямился. Он опять был словно чем-то опечален, взгляд – глаза в глаза – оставался серьезным, отстраненно-сосредоточенным. Но теперь Гиноза знал, каким бывает Макисима, когда теряет лицо, и цеплялся за это воспоминание, чтобы не потерять лицо самому. Его била крупная нескладная дрожь. Едва его оставили без рук, тело потребовало обратного. Лоб обжигали капли пота, чужая кожа раздражала обостренно чувствительную кожу, очки сползли с переносицы.

Макисима улыбнулся и вернул их на место одним точным движением. 

– Милый, милый Гино. Давай ты мне все расскажешь. Но сначала… – он дотянулся до стола, звякнула посуда; выпрямился и поставил на поднос дрону тарелку. – Подержи-ка, дружище. Господина нужно накормить.

Гиноза открыл рот, но не посмел возразить.

Макисима выдернул из-под него свою салфетку и небрежно прикрыл ему пах. 

В лицо опять бросилась краска. Гиноза покосился вбок и увидел белый с золотом фарфор, ломтики чего-то бледного и желтого, украшенные виноградом, свежей зеленью и орехами. Сыр? Он с трудом мог соображать – при малейшем движении льняная ткань салфетки задевала обнаженную головку, и его продергивало дрожью до самых пальцев ног. Он упирался ими, перенапряженными до судорог, в скользкий ворс ковра, икры закаменели, удерживая от полновесного соприкосновения с чужим телом. Все равно было невыносимо тяжело; и как никогда легко и пусто внутри. Он затрясся и неожиданно тихо всхлипнул.

Макисима погладил его по щеке, задержав ладонь, провел большим пальцем под оправой, стирая щекотно сползающую каплю. Приблизил лицо и повторил то же движение языком. Правая линза затуманилась от его частых выдохов. Макисима взялся за обе дужки, медленно поднял очки, забирая челку вверх, и оставил их так, заведенными выше лба, полностью открыв лицо. На глаза снова наплыла дрожащая пелена; на долю секунды показалось, что подкативший оргазм не остановить, но Гиноза взял себя в руки – в буквальном смысле: задержал дыхание и с силой ущипнул себя за ягодицу, чтобы перебить удовольствие болью. Не отпуская, медленно выкрутил, действуя всей кистью, насколько позволяли связанные руки.

Макисима отстранился и наблюдал за ним с интересом ученого-биолога, ставящего опыты на лабораторных кроликах.

Гиноза уронил подбородок на грудь, провернул пальцы так, что наверняка должен был остаться не синяк, а кровоподтек. Судорожно вытолкнул воздух сквозь зубы и задышал носом, торопливо и шумно. Поднял тяжелый взгляд.

Макисима склонил голову набок и беззвучно с расстановкой поаплодировал. Не глядя протянул руку, отломил кусочек сыра и поднес к его рту.

Гиноза смотрел в непривычно живые глаза и вспоминал Чхве. Ненаступивший оргазм откатывал, словно отлив. Он перевел дыхание и смог разлепить спекшиеся, как от жара, губы.

Сыр лег на дрожащий подставленный язык. Гиноза закрыл рот, медленно прожевал. С таким же успехом он мог жевать рисовый колобок или стейк из суперовса. 

– Вкусно? – заботливо спросил Макисима.

– Да.

– Хочешь еще?

Гиноза растянул губы в улыбке. Одержав верх над собственным телом, он испытывал воодушевление отыгравшего преимущество и не сомневался, что самое трудное уже пройдено.

– Хочу.

Макисима помедлил, любовно разглядывая его открытое лицо, и снова потянулся к тарелке. На этот раз он выбрал виноград. Поднес нежно-зеленую, полупрозрачную от спелого сока ягоду к собственному рту, взял в зубы. Неожиданно озорно улыбнулся и прежде, чем до Гинозы дошло, что Макисима собирается сделать, подался вперед и просунул ее между его губ.

Гиноза опустил ресницы. Осторожно, не надкусывая, принял ягоду зубами. Макисима ее не отпустил; их губы соединились, как идеально подобранные детали головоломки: соприкоснулись деликатно, едва ли не целомудренно, но ни мыслям, ни другим желаниям не осталось места.

Прежде Макисима никогда не целовал его. То, что происходило сейчас, наверняка еще нельзя было назвать поцелуем, но Гиноза уже чувствовал, как снова теряет контроль, и знал, что на этот раз сопротивляться не сможет. Почему-то это было важным – не уступить и не сдаться Макисиме или чему-то темному, неотвратимому, что зрело внутри него самого.

Он охватил виноградину удобнее, задев зубами чужие зубы. Язык упирался в тугую, покрытую шкуркой ягодную мякоть. Мускулы заломленных рук и разведенных в стороны бедер натянулись до вибрирующей дрожи. Слюна быстро смывала терпко-соленое сырное послевкусие. Гиноза сглотнул и застыл с неудобно повернутой головой. Скорее угадал, чем ощутил опережающее движение Макисимы и с облегчением сомкнул зубы с ним одновременно.

Сок брызнул из раздавленной ягоды – приторно-сладкий, прохладный. Язык ощупал сомкнутые зубы, забился, давя на них в нетерпеливой попытке пробраться дальше. Их губы едва не разъединились, но Макисима быстро придержал его ладонью под затылком. Это мгновенно швырнуло обратно на край оргазма; бедра подвело судорогой, и Гиноза непроизвольно сдвинул колени, крепко сдавливая чужие обнаженные бедра. Макисима явно испытывал те же мучения; он напрягался всем телом, резко и коротко выдыхая через нос. Ровный жар от его члена ощущался даже через преграду из скомканной салфетки. Гиноза смял виноградную шкурку, ожесточенно растер мякоть по нёбу. Впился ногтями в ладони, с усилием расслабил губы, останавливая движение своего языка, – и Макисима не выдержал, отстраняясь первым.

Гиноза подался за ним с тихим стоном, но успел себя одернуть; отшатнулся, ударился локтями о крышку стола. Очки криво упали на переносицу. Он закашлялся, кое-как проглотил непрожеванные толком косточки. Под зажмуренными веками стлался горячий красноватый туман. Макисима молчал и не двигался. Его прерывистое дыхание было отчетливо слышно сквозь фортепианные переливы музыки. Гиноза облизал мокрые губы. Он цеплялся за ощущение боли в истерзанной ягодице, выгнутых плечах и ноющих запястьях, стараясь успокоить свое собственное дыхание. 

– Немного вина? – ровным тоном предложил Макисима. 

Гиноза пьяно поднял голову, открыл глаза.

Макисима сидел очень прямо, с небрежно отставленной рукой. Сейчас его волнение выдавали только пальцы, стискивающие полный бокал до побелевших краешков ногтей.

Вконец измученный возбуждением, Гиноза в то же время был удивительно спокоен. Он выпрямился, сухо глотнул; заметил, как следом дрогнул чужой кадык. Без слов приблизил слегка открытые губы к подставленному бокалу, – лишь обозначив свое согласие, не касаясь края, – и застыл с вытянутой шеей, как голодное, но воспитанное животное в ожидании подачки. В его позе не было ничего от игры или притворства, и он знал, что Макисима это понимает.

Макисима поправил ему очки и поднес бокал ближе. Тонкий край коснулся рта, аккуратно лег на нижнюю губу. Наклонился, и Гиноза с чувственным наслаждением сделал глоток. Вино показалось не кислым, не сладким, и было густым и красным, как кровь.

Макисима задержал руку. Гиноза смотрел поверх оправы ему в глаза, впервые одержимый не собой, не чистотой оттенка или внутренним успокоением. Он не искал собственного спасения или эгоистичного удовольствия, поглощенный происходящим между ними здесь и сейчас.

Зрачки Макисимы дрогнули, радужка его неподвижных глаз потемнела. Рука возобновила медленный наклон, и Гиноза выпил все до дна, не отпуская взглядом его взгляд.

К подбородку сползала единственная пролитая капля. Гиноза с рассеянной улыбкой облизнул губы. Он переводил дыхание, бездумно любовался хрустальными бликами и лениво гадал, чем Макисима станет мучить его дальше. Скорее всего, десертом. Ледяным парфе или обжигающим кофе. Он припомнил меню Кейс. Бисквитные корзиночки, полные черники, профитроли с их легким, как облако, кремом. Он сможет слизывать этот крем с подставленных пальцев до тех пор, пока Макисима снова не потеряет контроль, позволив…

– Довольно, пожалуй, – сухо сказал Макисима.

Отставленный на поднос бокал опасно покачнулся, но не упал.

Гиноза перевел счастливый бессмысленный взгляд.

Макисима взял салфетку, аккуратно вытер и его удивленно раскрытые губы, и подбородок. Не без интереса глянул вниз.

Гиноза в который раз за вечер мучительно покраснел. 

– Думаю, теперь нас только двое, и мы можем поговорить, – продолжая без стеснения его разглядывать, предположил Макисима и вскинул искрящиеся весельем глаза. – Или ты все еще голоден? 

– Спасибо, я сыт, – ответил Гиноза, слегка запинаясь от растерянности и обиды. 

Их действительно осталось двое. Призрачные воспоминания о Когами растаяли. Он по-прежнему ощущал себя неравноценно обнаженным, иллюзия настоящей одежды на Макисиме не пропадала, этот контраст сводил с ума, и ни о чем другом Гиноза не хотел думать. Случайная встреча казалась теперь незначительным штрихом в общей неприятной картине, одним из недоразумений сегодняшнего утра, которое следовало выбросить из головы сразу же по возвращении домой. 

Печально, что не существует технологии забвения, туманно подумал Гиноза. Неожиданно следом всплыло: Джонни-мнемоник. Он весь напрягся, даже хмель как будто спал. Сердце стиснуло холодом. Кейс наверняка отправила карту вместе с пальто в чистку. Чхве меня убьет. Нет, не может быть, торопливо подумал Гиноза, она всегда проверяет карманы.

– Ну же, Гино, – негромко сказал Макисима. – Поведай о своих страданиях, на тебя больно смотреть.

Избегая его взгляда, Гиноза неловко потерся мокрой от пота щекой о поднятое плечо.

– Развяжите меня, пожалуйста, мне надо…

– Принять душ, – любезным тоном подсказал Макисима. – Нет, ты не примешь душ, пока все не расскажешь. Или мне сделать это за тебя?

Гино непонимающе и раздраженно повел головой.

– Что сделать?

– Ты отдавил мне ноги. Я освобожу тебя немедленно, если скажешь, кто сегодня едва не довел тебя до срыва.

– Чхве, – не думая, сказал Гиноза. – Он…

– Опять этот бобик.

– Да… Мы случайно столкнулись утром, когда я покупал для вас книгу. Он попросил меня найти хакера, устроившего переполох в Экзосете.

Макисима смотрел на него с легким интересом.

– То есть тебя самого.

Гиноза с облегчением кивнул. Его снова мутило, в затылке пульсировала пока еще слабая боль, предвестница скорой расплаты за очевидную самонадеянную глупость – жестокой мигрени и завтрашнего, не менее жестокого, похмелья.

– Он дал мне карту с программой, которую я делал для вас тогда, взлом системы безопасности, мы еще поспорили, помните? Сказал, что заберет… потом, после. Когда я закончу с ней работать и что-нибудь нарою про хакера. 

– И?

– Это все.

Гиноза замялся.

– Еще Мидо Масатаке. Чхве сказал про него, и я… Вы знаете, что он… что Мидо больше нет?

– Знаю. Рано или поздно он должен был попасть в зону действия сканеров. Или под прицел доминатора. Что, по всей видимости, и произошло.

Макисима посерьезнел и как будто забыл про него. Он сидел, сложив на груди руки, рассеянно трогая свои губы. 

Гиноза выдерживал непроницаемый взгляд, пока Макисима не вздохнул.

– Ты не обманываешь меня, но недоговариваешь.

– Я все вам рассказал, – возразил Гиноза, разглядывая муаровый узор на голографическом жилете. 

Макисима дотянулся до своей правой туфли и выпрямился с опасной бритвой в руке, с которой не расставался. Раскрыл ее с улыбкой. Не пожелал ходить по дому босиком в такой холод, сообразил Гиноза и ухмыльнулся, представив Макисиму за сборами на праздничный ужин в собственную честь – любимые мокасины на босу ногу да ленточка в волосах.

– Не думал, что вы когда-нибудь наденете голограмму, – со смешком поделился Гиноза и замолчал: к горлу опять подкатило. Макисима, не прикасаясь к нему, завел бритву за спину, поддел и распорол ленту. Гиноза встряхнул руками, пережидая первую вспышку боли, стал растирать набрякшие, непослушные, как от мороза, кисти. Возбуждения как не бывало, осталась только неприятная тяжесть, испарина клейко стыла на коже. Голова раскалывалась, его сильно мутило и клонило в сон. Страдальчески морщась, Гиноза попробовал сжать и разжать пальцы, чтобы восстановить кровоток.

– Я ношу ту одежду, в которой мне комфортно, Гино, – ответил Макисима и тем же утомленным тоном попросил: – Будь любезен встать, ты сейчас испортишь мой голокостюм. 

– Как испорчу? – вяло удивился Гиноза, побледнел и зажал себе рот.


	5. Chapter 5

Гиноза слабо выпростал руку из-под одеяла, нашарил смартфон. Высветил экран и со стоном зажмурился. Под веками остались слепяще-яркие цифры: 02-45.

В доме стояла тишина, даже привычного храпа Дайма в ногах не было слышно. 

Гиноза разлепил мокрые ресницы, сощурился, привыкая к приглушенному желтому свету автоматического ночника. Скосил глаза влево. Увидел столик – бутылка минеральной воды, стакан. Баночка с таблетками от головной боли и очки. Под очками белел квадрат бумаги. Гиноза потянулся за ним, не отрывая свинцовый затылок от подушки.

Бумажные записки вместо электронных сообщений ему писал только Макисима. Игнорируя планшет, оставлял стикеры на холодильнике, если Гиноза запирался у себя в кабинете и работал всю ночь, иногда с десяток сразу – "Передай Кейс, завтрак был восхитителен", "Выгулял Дайма, лапы вымоешь сам", "Задремал на веранде, и до меня долетел вдруг от боярышника горький и сладкий запах миндаля. Я заметил на цветах маленькие пятнышки, слегка окрашенные в кремовый цвет, под которыми, мне казалось, и должен был скрываться этот запах, подобно тому, как вкус миндального пирожного скрывается под пригорелыми его частями. Надеюсь, это не вредители", вместо подписи – кошачий усатый смайлик. Несколько раз писал самые настоящие письма; большую часть Гиноза даже не дочитывал до конца, но хранил файл со стопкой исписанных небрежными иероглифами листов в ящике стола рядом с коллекцией монет.

_"Спасибо за прекрасный вечер"_

Гиноза хмуро разглядывал смайлик, потом на всякий случай проверил, нет ли продолжения на обороте. 

Понадеялся малодушно, что Макисима ушел.

Он часто уходил, не попрощавшись, изредка названивал с неопределяемых номеров и неожиданно появлялся снова, чтобы жить здесь, каждый вечер приезжая якобы с работы и оставаясь до утра. С приходом этой зимы он исчезал на недели. Когда Гиноза вспоминал те холодные безмолвные дни, видел себя возле дивана с ноутбуком на коленях и чувствовал запах кофе, жар камина за спиной и тревожно-сладкое, как в детстве накануне праздника, ожидание. Он наслаждался неожиданным душевным и физическим покоем, понимая, что больше такой возможности не будет. Откуда пришла эта тихая обреченная уверенность, не смог бы объяснить.

Гиноза завертел записку в пальцах, прикрыл лицо запястьем.

События бесконечно долгого дня и прекрасного вечера немедленно пронеслись нестройной вереницей и оборвались на абсолютно отвратительном моменте. Он со стоном открыл глаза, разгладил скомканную бумагу и бросил на столик. Вытряхнул сразу две капсулы из баночки, разжевал, морщась от горечи, открыл минеральную воду и запил прямо из горлышка.

Когда боль и тошнота утихли, часы показывали три пятнадцать ночи.

Сон не шел, на то, чтобы встать и проверить, у себя ли Макисима, не хватало духу. 

Гиноза промучился еще пятнадцать минут и вызвал Кейс.

– Господин желает еще раз принять душ? – холодно отозвалась Кейс. 

Еще раз? Гинозе стало неуютно. Он затеребил край одеяла, сообразив, что переодет в собственную пижаму. И волосы, кажется, до сих пор немного влажные.

Он припомнил, что Макисима был очень терпелив с ним, даже заботливо придерживал ему голову и вытирал рот салфеткой.

Лучше бы он ушел, с тоской опять подумал Гиноза.

– Нет… Спасибо, Кейс… – он провел по лбу и сжал мелко трясущиеся пальцы. – Карта. Кейс, в кармане моего пальто…

– Карта памяти на столе в кабинете господина, – перебила Кейс. – Собака господина спит на своем месте. Гость господина покинул дом четыре часа назад.

– Спасибо. Деактивация.

Гиноза упал на подушку и закрыл глаза.

Макисима вернулся девять дней назад. Сначала Дайм вырвал поводок и унесся к калитке, потом из-за ельника вынырнул дом и желтые окна на темном верхнем этаже. Гиноза остановился, выронил охапку собранных замерзших цветов. Было очень тихо, безветренно, только высоко над головой кружилось каркающее воронье. Не отрываясь от окон, он стянул зубами перчатку и зачем-то долго стряхивал с волос и пальто мелкий сухой снег.

– Привет, – сказал Макисима и отсалютовал чашкой, едва не расплескав чай себе на колени. – Представляешь, Сенгудзи убили.

Гиноза опустился с мокрыми очками в руке на стул, не сняв пальто.

– Как убили… Он же…

– Шишка-киборг? Для бобиков это не проблема. Несчастный случай на охоте, – Макисима прыснул в чашку, как будто сказал что-то смешное. – Ты что, новости вообще не смотришь? 

Гиноза выпутал из кармана джинсов платок и стал протирать линзы.

– О таком в новостях не говорят. При чем тогда… бобики? Если несчастный…

– Песик попался строптивый. Гав! – Макисима щелкнул зубами, Гиноза отшатнулся и едва не упал, но ухватился за край стола.

Макисима согнулся от беззвучного смеха, вытирая костяшками пальцев слезинки.

Да что с тобой такое, с тихой злостью подумал Гиноза. 

– Прекрасный пес-стражник оказался нашему Франкенштейну не по зубам, – пробормотал Макисима и нахмурился, разглядывая его лицо. – Ты совсем ничего не знаешь? 

Гиноза все тер и тер линзы, не отводя остановившегося взгляда. 

Макисима поскучнел, стал толкать пальцем крошки печенья по грязному кухонному столу.

– У него коэффициент зашкаливал, Сенгудзи отстреливал не дронов – и не собак, Гино, не переживай; он охотился на людей, – проговорил он монотонно, как будто цитировал. Гиноза помассировал занывшее вдруг горло. – Я тебе звонил, звонил. Телефон вот купил, – Макисима ощупал карманы, как будто собирался немедленно предъявить покупку, и застыл, сгорбив плечи.

Гиноза уронил руку на колени.

– Полиция не ведает о настоящем убийце, равно как и о настоящем преступлении. Но ждать осталось недолго.

– О каком убийце?..

Макисима помолчал.

– О наблюдателе, назовем его так, – он быстро взглянул сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы. Его сухие глаза были красными, как у альбиноса, словно он не спал всю ночь. – Он перерезал заложнице горло опасной бритвой.

Гиноза полез проверять свой смартфон и едва не выронил его.

– Ты недоступен, – заботливо подсказал Макисима. – Наверное, батарейка села. 

– Откуда вы все это знаете? Про того… наблюдателя? 

– Рассказала моя сестренка? – с надеждой в голосе предположил Макисима и опять засмеялся. – Ты ведь у нас такой умный, Гино, придумай что-нибудь сам.

Гиноза надел очки и переплел на столе пальцы.

Они оба молчали, пока Кейс не зажгла лампы.

– Останешься? – попросил Гиноза впервые за все время их знакомства.

Макисима со вздохом кивнул, обхватил подтянутое к груди колено и улегся на него щекой. Одетый не по сезону, в одной рубашке, легких укороченных брюках и туфлях он был похож на соседа, который зашел рассказать о смерти любимой собаки. 

– Сочувствую, – хрипло сказал Гиноза. 

Макисима приподнял голову, отводя волосы. Гиноза с замершим сердцем смотрел в изумленные веселые глаза и думал: я никогда тебя не предам. 

– Его звали Кварк, – неожиданно сказал Макисима. – Холеный голубоглазый красавец, талисман школы. Дети, взрослые – все были от него без ума. Я нашел бритву в Симбаси, в салоне бывшей парикмахерской, она лежала в механическом сейфе и совсем не пострадала от воды. Кварк орал на весь школьный чердак. Я совершил убийство, Гино, и ничего не почувствовал. Ничего, только этот омерзительный запах... Я снял свою испорченную одежду и шел домой голым. Думаешь, кто-нибудь обратил на меня внимание?

Гиноза смотрел на него, потеряв дар речи.

– Ни один сканер, ни один прохожий. Все замечали не меня, они оплакивали своего любимца. Не прошло и недели, как они завели себе нового, ничем не лучше и не хуже прежнего. Всему можно найти замену. Любым отношениям, любым людям. Как ты думаешь, Гино, у тебя получится найти мне замену?

Гиноза прочистил горло.

– Это было… какое-то животное? Кошка?

Макисима не двигался, и Гиноза напрягся. Ожидал, что Макисима напугает его теперь мяуканьем или выкинет еще что-нибудь в подобном роде. Но он просто допил свой остывший чай.

– В детстве меня дразнили латентным, – осторожно поделился Гиноза.

Макисима не ответил. 

Той ночью он остался и приснился в первый раз. Макисима трахался с Чхве; его глаза были завязаны широкой белой лентой, волосы покраснели и слиплись от крови. Чхве двигался плавно и размеренно, как маятник метронома, его пальцы крепко сжимали рукоять бритвы поверх кулака Макисимы.

Это клюквенный сок, – повернув голову, сказал Макисима голосом Когами, и Гиноза проснулся, как вынырнул, задыхаясь от ужаса и нехватки воздуха. Член болезненно затвердел, сон был пугающе реальным, и непонятно было, что именно вызвало такую реакцию.

Потом Макисима пришел, недовольный, растрепанный и сонный, закутанный в одеяло, которое волочилось за ним по полу, сказал, что Гиноза звал его во сне и теперь он не заснет до утра, упал рядом, обнял подушку и немедленно уснул. Гиноза приподнялся на локте и смотрел с улыбкой в спокойное доверчиво-открытое лицо. Его охватило острое сожаление, что он никогда не узнает, каким Макисима был в детстве, не сможет вернуться в прошлое, чтобы подружиться с ним, вместе читать все эти книжки и больше ни с кем не хотеть играть, не подставлять никому свое сердце. 

У тебя стеклянное сердце, – сказал ему однажды Макисима. Гиноза до сих пор не понимал, удостоился он тогда комплимента или его обидели.

Он поворочался с боку на бок и сел, спустил ноги с постели. Потер лицо и снова взялся за смартфон.

Номер телефона Когами он до сих пор помнил наизусть, но все равно не удалял из контактов. Дурная примета, – так он себе это объяснял.

Он вывел на экран "черный" список, состоявший из двух имен. Во рту опять пересохло. Гиноза сглотнул горькую кислоту и высветил нижнее имя.

Пальцы прыгали от волнения, зависнув над дисплеем. 

Он прижал ко рту кулак, опустил голову. Челка успокаивающе завесила лицо. Он накрутил прядь на палец, потянул. Да ты с ума сошел, подумал спокойно – и ткнул в экран.

_"Отменить"._

Трубка мгновенно ожила, завибрировала, принимая сообщения и уведомления о пропущенных звонках, затерянных во времени. Гиноза мелко кусал губы. Взгляд метался по дисплею. 

Двенадцать вызовов, почти все за последние два месяца, самый последний звонок – вчерашний. Три голосовых сообщения, все от 21 ноября, по одному на каждый прошедший год.

Он со стесненным сердцем смотрел на цифры. Не шелохнулся, когда жужжание стихло, и дисплей погас. Глаза сухо горели от напряжения – он разглядывал черный экран с ужасом и отстраненным восторгом только что совершившего чудовищную, непоправимую глупость. Отчетливо представил, как уведомления о доставке сыплются ответным пиликающим дождиком и обрываются стандартным "абонент снова в Сети". Если только Когами не отключил эту функцию. 

Или сам коммуникатор, с трусливым облегчением подумал Гиноза, потому что сейчас глубокая ночь, и все нормальные люди…

Смартфон опять ожил, принимая вызов, вспыхнули часы. Три "тройки", счастливое число. 

Под ложечкой вдруг засосало от необъяснимого предчувствия неотвратимой беды; потом так же быстро наваждение прошло. 

Он скользнул по дисплею большим пальцем. Поднес трубку к уху.

– Гино?

Рука дернулась поправить очки. Он раздраженно потер воспаленные глаза, охватил ладонью рот, слушая неожиданно близкое взволнованное дыхание. 

Перед тем как ответить, дотянулся до ночника и погасил свет.


End file.
